El guerrero por la paz, Naruto
by Ghost t86
Summary: Naruto, una persona desconocida, marginado por muchos e incluso por su familia, pero algunas personas los salvarían de su soledad, con un legado legendario, un destino, traerá la paz al mundo. Naruto-God like, Naruharem, Naruto bueno.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **Prólogo.**

Una gran incógnita estaba presente, pero, ¿Quién es esta persona? Este individuo no es nadie más que Naruto Ōtsutsuki, pero, ¿Qué hace a esta persona tan especial? Simple. Naruto es el contenedor del alma de su mejor amigo Kurama o como la mayoría de las naciones elementales lo conoce, el gran y temido Kyubi, pero para Naruto no es del todo temido, bueno solo en el entrenamiento, pero a pesar de todo es su mejor amigo, tanto como Kurama como Naruto se acompañarían hasta el fin del mundo.

Además, Naruto es el actual transmigran te actual de los chacras de Indra Uchiha y Ashura Senju, estos dos últimos nombrados fueron los hijos de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, o como conocido en tiempos de antaño, El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, que Naruto conoció posteriormente, Hagoromo dijo que Naruto debía escoger uno de los dos caminos para la paz, el camino del amor que tomo Ashura o el camino del poder que tomo Indra, en ese momento Naruto entro en un paradigma, el camino del amor era bueno pero viéndolo realísticamente era muy ingenuo imposible incluso, por el otro lado estaba el camino del poder, que observándolo era un algo despiadado, porque, forzar a las personas a una realidad no era muy convincente. Pero porque no podía tomar los dos o mejor dicho los dos caminos, es decir, usar el poder una vez que la paz se vea en peligro y usar el amor para unir a las personas para que así en un futuro todos sean una gran familia shinobi. Naruto al terminar de explicar al sabio su respuesta, este pudo ver como sus dos hijos después de milenios de luchar dejaban sus diferencias para encontrar el objetivo de Naruto, los chacras de los líderes de los clanes Uchiha y Senju se unieron envolviendo a su transmigran te actual, Hagoromo dejó caer una lagrima de felicidad. El sabio al saber que Naruto necesitaría la mayor ayuda posible le regalo el legendario Doujutsu, el Rinnegan. Además de un gunbai de guerra y una armadura aspecto samurái de color negro y detalles naranjos que se haría ajustando concorde a su estatura. También le aconsejo que debía salir de su aldea para entrenar porque en Konoha no podría recibir un entrenamiento apropiado.

Pero no todo era felicidad, Naruto era odiado y despreciado por la aldea y por sus propios padres que dirigían toda la atención a su hermana Naruko dado que esta última es la portadora del chacra de Kurama. ¿Pero qué había pasado para que los aldeanos y sus padres reaccionaran así? Muy simple, la noche del nacimiento de los hermanos Naruto y Naruko, Kushina Uzumaki esposa del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze estaba dando a luz, pero un enmascarado secuestro a los recién nacidos diciendo que quería a Kushina por su condición de Jinchūriki de Kurama, el enmascarado procedió a extraer el Biju encerrado dentro de Kushina y controlarlo gracias a su Sharingan dando a entender el desconocido era un Uchiha, para destruir la aldea lo cual lamentablemente sucedió. Minato se vio obligado a usar un Kinjutsu para detener a la bestia poseída, pero se debía pagar con el alma, invoco al Shinigami para separar el alma del zorro y su poder, obviamente el poder en Naruko y el alma en Naruto, pero lo que no sabía el Yondaime era que con el pasar de los meses Kurama regeneraría todo su pode. El Shinigami vio algo especial en el infante varón por lo cual decidió perdonar el destino de Minato y curó a la esposa de este, pensando en que así el pequeño no estaría solo en su travesía, que equivocado estaba el dios de la muerte. Naruto al contener el alma de Kurama sufrió pequeños cambios en su persona, por ejemplo, tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo asemejaban un poco al temido zorro, pero era más bien a un lindo gatito. Minato y Kushina al presenciar esto pensaron que la bestia había tomado el cuerpo de su hijo, pero decidieron esperar a que crezca para estar seguros. Desgraciadamente con el pasar de los años Naruto sufrió golpizas, insultos y desprecios por parte de la aldea.

Sorprendentemente Naruto nunca odio a las personas, el solo decía "ellos tienen odio en el corazón, pero yo gustoso, cargare el odio".

Kurama anonadado por las palabras del pequeño decidió empezar a hablar con él, poco tiempo después, Biju y humano se llevaban de maravilla, afortunadamente nadie lo debía saber por consejo de Kurama.

Pero no todo fue así, por gran fortuna del niño este conoció a las personas más bellas que lo salvarían de su propia oscuridad; Mikoto Uchiha: ex -amiga de Kushina que al enterarse de los tratos al pequeño rubio cortó los lazos que las unían, también conoció a sus dos hijas: Asuzi y Satsuki, la primera era una prodigio en las artes ninjas que llego a ser capitana ANBU a una corta edad, pero tuvo que masacrar todo su clan por órdenes del consejo porque los Uchiha querían tomar el control de la aldea con un golpe de estado, Satsuki se hundió en la oscuridad generando un gran odio por su hermana por haber masacrado a su clan.

Después conoció a las alumnas de su "madre", [ si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma] las cuales eran Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki y Hana Inuzuka, tres mujeres que siempre los trataron de buena forma, consintiéndolo y apoyándolo.

Posteriormente vinieron Tsume Inuzuka; madre de Hana. Anko Mitarashi ex -alumna del Sannin traidor Orochimaru, Anko y Naruto compartían algo lo cual era la soledad. Ayame Ichiraku; hija de Teuchi Ichiraku los cuales atendían el local de ramen y lo trataban muy bien. Con el tiempo fue fortificando las relaciones con su hermana Naruko que tenía bello pelo rubio acompañado de ojos violetas, pero Naruto siempre acepto que no fue culpa de ella que el fuera tratado como lo era porque Naruko nunca lo decidió.

Kumiko Hatake ex-alumna de Minato, bella mujer de cuerpo torneado y escultural, de largo pelo plateado en puntas con una máscara facial que cubría la mayor parte de su cara, pero Naruto era la única persona que dejaba vérsela, cara de facciones finas acompañados de apetecibles labios rosado, en su ojo izquierdo tenia implantado un Sharingan y una cicatriz vertical lo cruzaba, pero Naruto siempre pensó que seguía siendo hermosa.

Después conoció a cuatro bellas jovencitas cuando estaba en un parque; Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno y TenTen Nakamura; no hace falta decir que para las cuatro chicas fue amor a primera vista, Naruto solo las impulsaba a que le agarrara más afecto por ser tan caballeroso y cariñoso, cabe señalar que esto sonrojaba hasta los codos a las chicas, pero esto despertó una rivalidad amistosa entre las cuatro.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante conoció a personas como el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y Jiraiya El Gama Sannin, Naruto les relato a estas dos personas sobre su legado legendario, Jiraiya decidió llevárselo de entrenamiento a los siete años de edad para cumplir la profecía que le habían relatado en el Monte Myōbokuzan, obviamente esto hizo entristecer a las personas queridas por Naruto, pero era por el bien de él, también forjaron un gran disgusto por Minato y por Kushina.

Con el pasar de los años Minato y Kushina reconocieron su error, desconsolados. Esto genero el divorcio de la pareja, además de que el rubio líder de la aldea se involucraba con mujeres de compañía. Pero el Yondaime siempre tuvo un gran rencor en su corazón hacia Naruto por supuestamente haber separado su familia.

En cambio, el pequeño rubio completo todo el entrenamiento del Sannin en un increíble plazo de un año y medio, sin duda alguna, el rubio era un prodigio que solo se veía cada mil de años.

Naruto y Jiraiya vagaron por las naciones elementales encontrando gente que pueda enseñarle a ser un shinobi a temer; entre ellos estuvo el gran samurái, maestro inigualable del Kenjutsu y diversas armas ninjas, Mifune. El samurái escucho atento sobre la vida de su alumno en Konoha, que fue relatada por Jiraiya.

Dos Kages se sumaron a la lista de sensei de Naruto: El temido Tsuchikage, famoso por usar el mortífero Jinton, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, un hombre respetable y serio, que ayudaría al rubio a manejar el Doton y el Futon, pero para Naruto "un viejo cascarrabias que se queja siempre de su jodida espalda", además en su estadía en Iwagakure tuvo un enamoramiento de la nieta de su sensei Ōnoki que afortunadamente fue correspondido, Kurotsuchi, Naruto obviamente dijo que no la amaba solamente a ella, pero igualmente acepto su condición para ser su novia, también, Naruto le relato sobre su vida en Konoha, faltaba poco para que el Tsuchikage les declarara la guerra por haberle hecho eso a su querido estudiante, al momento de dejar Iwagakure su novia se despidió con un profundo beso que dejo boquiabierta al Tsuchikage pero cuando se acercó a darse un abrazo con su sensei mostro por un segundo su Rinnegan y su Sharingan lo cual desmayo al convulsionado Ōnoki.

Su siguiente estadía fue en Kumogakure, donde lo entreno el mismo Raikage, un hombre musculoso de piel bronceada llamado "A" que ayudo a Naruto a manejar el Raiton como ningún otro shinobi en la historia. También se fue con buenos recuerdos como sus tres nuevas novias; Mabui, Samui y Karui. Ninguna de las tres supo cómo iniciaron su relación y como aceptaron estar con Naruto, aunque no fueran las únicas, pero no importaba porque Naruto las amaba a todas a todas por igual. Además, todos escucharon sobre la vida del rubio, A y Bee, el hermano de A, sintieron ganas tremendas de aplastar Konoha, las tres novias del rubio furiosas y con ojos llorosos.

El rubio continuaría haciendo misiones como caza recompensas hasta que tuviera la experiencia para ir a Kirigakure, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, con un hombre que debería haber muerta hace ya bastante tiempo, y posteriormente el más sádicos de sus maestros, el hombre que lo ayudaría a manejar el Suiton como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, el temido ninja de clase SS, que ni siquiera los tres Sannin juntos pudieron derrotarlo, Hanzo de la Salamandra, y que se convertiría en una figura paterna de Naruto.

No tiene que faltar su mejor amigo, Kurama, que lo ayudaría a manejar el Katon como si fuera su voluntad la que arde igual, además de guiarlo en el manejo de sus dos Doujutsus.

Años de sacrificios para que el rubio se ganara el alias de Kokushibyō dado su famoso uso del Hiraishin no Jutsu combinado con el Kamui dando el resultado de transportarse a cualquier lugar sin la necesidad de sellos del tipo del Yondaime Hokage.

Y, por último, la misión que lo consagraría como el tercer shinobi en la historia en ser marcado como un ninja clase X, la misión en donde libraría a Kirigakure de las injustas y sanguinarias decisiones, la eliminación de todos lo Kekkei Genkai.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Naruto se encontraba yendo hacia Kirigakure, ¿Por qué? Detener la guerra civil que está azotando a la aldea, ¿Beneficios? La fama no le importa en lo absoluto al rubio detener las masacres injustificadas, pero, había algo más, y, entonces, ¿Por qué? Probarse a sí mismo de que el entrenamiento había servido en algo, pero el detendría la guerra por sus propias manos, además de las de Kurama obviamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una docena de ninjas que lo rodearon, todos en posición de batalla, el rubio pudo observar que eran de Kirigakure, mal día para ellos pensó Naruto. Debido a sus chacras, 4 chunins de alto nivel, 4 jounins de nivel relativamente bajo, y los demás ANBUS supuestamente retirados. El rubio serio y frio, espero hasta que ellos jugaran la primera carta, entonces el líder del grupo habló.

"Vendrás con Yondaime-sama, Kokushibyō-san quieras o no". Naruto se sintió subestimado por la clase de ninjas que Yagura mandó, pobre de él, el Mizukage conocería quien es Kokushibyō.

"Y, ¿si me reúso?" Pregunto con máxima calma el rubio del gunbai en la espalda y armadura de samurái. "Serás llevado por la fuerza, tu misión será exterminar a todos lo Kekkei Genkai, después de eso, tendrás dinero, fama y mujeres" Contestó el líder. Ahí fue donde los ninjas de Kiri cavaron su tumba, Naruto una de las cosas que odiaba era que el género femenino fuera considerado como objetos.

No falto describir lo que sucedió allí, todo lo que los ninjas de la niebla vieron antes de ser cadáveres inertes en el suelo fue un destello negro y un kunai pasando por sus gargantas.

"598" Murmuró el rubio antes de que dos ninjas se presentaran ante él, inclinándose, sus caras miraban al suelo, Naruto aseguro que no eran enemigos dado que estuvieron allí observando la pelea y por supuesto, el respeto que sus acciones indicaban.

"¿Qué quieren ninjas de la rebelión?" Una de las cosas que era el rubio, era ser un máximo estratega y observador, su tono frio y calculador dio escalofríos en las espaldas del par de shinobis. "Kokushibyō-sama, no- nosotros somos de la rebelión, venimos a preguntarle si usted gustaría ayudar a la guerra civil contra Yagura" Dijo tartamudeando un hombre llamado Ao.

Las cosas marcharon bien para los ninjas de la rebelión, un shinobi rango A bordeando la clase S se acaba de unir a sus filas.

El trio llego a los campamentos, instalaciones subterráneas con sellos inhibidores para que no capten su chacra, muy astuto, pero se podría decir un arma de doble filo, no se podían captar los signos de chacra fuera de las instalaciones.

Se podía notar la pobreza en el ambiente, los ánimos de las personas se apreciaban a la misma muerte, shinobis heridos, esposas viudas, hijos huérfanos. Naruto lo vivió en carne propia en el pasado, el rubio cambiaria a la muchedumbre, les daría fe.

Naruto entro en una sala seguido de los dos hombres, en una silla detrás de un escritorio se visualizaba la líder de la rebelión, Mei Terumi.

La mujer poso sus ojos sobre el guerrero del gunbai de guerra, se ruborizó ante la mirada penetrante del rubio.

"Quiero ayudar en la guerra civil contra Yagura, tengo altas capacidades de combates" Propuso el de armadura. "Sera un gusto tener a tan apuesto hombre entre nuestras filas, soy Mei Terumi, pero para ti soy Mei-chan de acuerdo" La mujer le lanzo miradas sugestivas al ojiazul que ni siquiera se inmuto provocando una mirada de incredulidad de sus asistentes; Ao y Chojuro y un gruño de la pelirroja.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Ōtsutsuki, puede contar con mis servicios contra Yagura" Dijo en un tono monótono el rubio y prosiguió "Puedo ayudar a mantener el campamento en un mejor estado"

La líder solo respondió con una ceja alzada. Los cuatro de la rebelión fueron donde estaban las literas de las personas, las cuales eran de madera desgastadas y podrida. Naruto junto sus manos en forma de rezo y madera salió del piso en forma viva, formando literas, un piso cubierto de madera también apareció acompañado de techos y paredes.

"PUEDES USAR MOKUTON!" Señalo acusadoramente la pelirroja. Pero la demostración de habilidad del rubio no termino ahí el cual junto sus manos e hizo con sus dedos la forma de cruz, decenas de clones del rubio se repartieron por el complejo del área médica, los clones se acercaron a los enfermos y posaron sus manos sobre los cuerpos de los hombre, mujeres y niños, se pudo apreciar un manto dorado que cubrió ligeramente a los afectados que se revolvieron en sus mejoradas camas de madera, y, sonriendo porque el dolor iba disminuyendo.

Naruto fue al comedor del campamento, se sentó en posición de loto, el piso se removió mostrando árboles y cosechas frutales; Uvas, manzanas, naranjas, peras, plátanos, sandias, melones entre otros.

Ese día fue conocido como el día de la fe.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde el memorable suceso, la relación de Mei y Naruto iba floreciendo al punto de usar sufijos kun y chan, los corazones de ambos latían como estampida de elefantes cuando se veían, el rubio fue ganando confianza con la pelirroja y le conto sobre su pasado en Konoha y toda su vida, por otro lado, Mei nunca sintió algo así, estaba furiosa con Konoha pero volviendo al tema principal ella, ¿Estaría enamorada?

Vemos a Naruto en la cima de un árbol viendo la belleza de la luna, hoy sería el día en que todo terminaría.

Una pelirroja se iba acercando sigilosamente al rubio que provocaba que su corazón latiera furiosamente, sus manos posaron el cuello del hombre, ella notó algo, estaba muy tenso." ¿Estas bien? Naruto-kun" El rubio miró a los ojos de la pelirroja; zafiros y esmeraldas chocaron, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron e hicieron contacto, fue un beso amoroso y dulce, mostrándose todo lo que sentían. "Te amo Mei-chan".

La humedad envolvió los ojos de la Terumi, por fin encontraba a alguien que no pensara que era solo cuerpo, Naruto miraba dentro de su ser.

"Dije algo malo Mei-chan" Pregunto temeroso porque si no era correspondido su relación con la pelirroja se iría al bote de la basura. "Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun" y concluyó con un choque de labios.

Naruto tele transportó a la pelirroja a su recamara, donde la arropo y se recostó junto a ella, Mei por una extraña razón no sentía los latidos del corazón del rubio, solo escuchaba un sonido eléctrico, pero lo desestimo y escuchando ese sonar hasta que sus ojos ya no daban abasto y cayó en el mundo de los sueños, el rubio invoco a un clon y se reemplazó con este.

"¿Estás listo Kurama?"

 **"** **Nací listo cachorro"**

Esa noche sería una revolución de un solo hombre y su bestia sedientas de justicia.

El guerrero de largo pelo rubio atacaba con su gunbai de guerra mandando poderosas ráfagas de viento a los ninjas que trataban de defender Kirigakure.

Pasaron valiosos minutos en los que cada ninja de la niebla caía inconsciente por la acción del gunbai y segundos después era apresado por vigas de madera que drenaban su chacra y los dejaban sin capacidad de despertar en un buen rato.

El Yondaime Mizukage no perdía de vista toda la destrucción que admiraba y decidió que era hora de intervenir. En un Shunshin de agua se presentó Yagura quien miraba de forma seria a Naruto, no faltó decir nada más para que comenzara la verdadera batalla, la cual decidiría el destino de la aldea de la niebla y la de miles de persona.

El Gunbai de guerra chocaba contra el bastón Bo de combate, a velocidades impresionantes, Yagura llevaba algunos huesos rotos por las acciones de las ráfagas de viento hechas por el arma de Naruto y este al mismo sufría de desgaste físico, algunos de sus músculos estaban desgarrados por la acción del sobre esfuerzo.

Pero era hora para pasar al Ninjutsu, y así comenzó el rubio.

"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu" Exclamó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que una gigantesca pared de fuego emergía de su boca.

Yagura no tuvo por donde defenderse así que tuvo que usar la carta que sinceramente nunca pensó que usaría.

Una tortuga-ballena de tres colas se visualizó ante él, escupiendo un tremendo chorro de agua contrarrestando la magnífica aniquilación de fuego. El rubio sonrío ante esta situación, ahora era el momento de trabajar como dupla, justo como habían ensayado en su pasaje mental con Kurama y además en el mundo exterior.

Un gran zorro de nueve colas se presentó en el campo de batalla, su cuerpo era de magnitudes catastróficas además de que brillaba como una luciérnaga con colores dorados y tenía marcas negras por todo su esplendor. Pero ahí no termino la demostración de poder, en un momento una armadura de aspecto samurái y fantasmal con de tonos negros y grises cubrió al nueve colas; ese era el Susanoo, la defensa definitiva.

Una gran katana se instaló en las manos de Kurama, empuñándola con seguridad arremetió contra el Sanbi el cual se defendió cuanto pudo con su coraza.

En una abertura de su defensa la cual no se hizo esperar, la katana atravesó de lado a lado a la tortuga-ballena, por lo tanto, a Yagura de igual manera.

El Mizukage estaba tendido en el piso, agonizante, Naruto deshizo su transformación y se acercó a paso cauto a Yagura.

"Me metieron en un cof* cof* Genjutsu, cof* cof* un tipo con mascara, gracias" esas fueron últimas del 'niño eterno', Yagura, El Yondaime Mizukage. Murió con una sonrisa.

El rubio sintió sus piernas fallar y cayó al suelo, lo último que vio fue a su querida Mei-chan corriendo hacia él, acompañada de Ao, Chojuro y toda la gente de la neblina, todos preocupados por él.

Naruto abrió los ojos por primera vez, después de recibir un 'Si no te hubieras confiado tanto podrías haberlo derrotado sin desmayarte' de Kurama, aunque claro para ser la primera vez que enfrentaba a un Kage se descuidó un poco, tomó nota de no subestimar al oponente e ir con todo si es realmente fuerte. lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una cama de hospital, completamente blanca y cómoda, en su izquierda estaba un mueble lleno de flores y cartas de 'mejórate pronto' cosas por el estilo. Se sentó a orillas de la cama y vio en la salida de la puerta el shinobi gatana, Zabuza Momoichi acompañada de su hija adoptiva Haku Momoichi, quienes habían hecho una gran relación de amistad en especial con Haku, la cual empezaba a tener sentimientos por el rubio, cosa que no paso por alto Zabuza que se encargaría del asunto después. El par de ninjas estaban resguardando la puerta hasta que se percataron de que Naruto había despertado, abrieron la puerta y Haku derribó a Naruto con un abrazo que aceptó gustoso, pero Haku estaba llorando en el pecho del rubio diciendo cosas como 'como se le ocurre ir solo a ese lugar Naruto-sama', lo raro era que Zabuza también saludo al ojiazul con un '¿se encuentra bien? Naruto-sama', por supuesto, antes el espadachín de la neblina solo se dirigía a Naruto sin sufijos, este día no podía estar comenzando definitivamente más raro.

Zabuza se retiró para avisar de que 'El Guerrero del Gunbai de Guerra' había despertado. Haku estaba mirando al piso con un notorio rubor en sus bellas mejillas.

"Naruto-sama yo…" No hubo palabras para describir lo que Haku sintió en sus labios, esa sensación tan embriagante eran las pieles del rubio sobre la pelinegra. "Te amo, Haku-chan" Las lágrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, la mujer adolescente nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde Zabuza se presentó para sacarla de Kiri, se besaron intensamente como si fuera una necesidad casi como el aire, obviamente no todo era para siempre, de la puerta ingreso una enfermera que procedió a revisar al rubio y Haku tuvo que retirarse. En la salida de la habitación estaba Zabuza con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "¿Te divertiste con tu noviecito, eh Haku? Ji Ji Ji" Señalo el espadachín. "Oto-sama!, ¡qué cosas dice usted!" Dijo Haku con su cara como un tomate al recordar tal suceso.

Volviendo con el rubio, la enfermera se había retirado de la habitación, siempre dirigiéndose a Naruto con el sufijo 'sama', definitivamente raro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido ingreso al lugar de descanso del rubio, el ojiazul trago saliva sonoramente con lo que venía, una novia furiosa era el peor castigo que podría experimentar un hombre, Mei que llevaba un cambio de ropa para Naruto, dejó el conjunto en la silla que había al lado y se paró firme frente al hospitalizado, pronto su expresión cambio de una molesta a una de preocupación. "¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun?" Su voz sonaba quebrada al punto de romper a llorar, entonces el rubio subió su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de Mei que estaban hinchados, muy probablemente de llorar durante largos periodos. "Si, Mei-chan, me siento bien y…" Mei no lo dejó continuar con lo que iba a decir porque una fuerte cachetada fue encestada es su lado izquierdo de su cara, en ese momento el rubio comprendió, la pelirroja lo había pasado fatal por su estadía en el hospital. "¿¡Porque no me dijiste que irías a pelear contra Yagura, además tu solo!?, ¡no sabes cómo me tenías de preocupada!" Mei soltó todo lo que tenía para reclamar, pero antes de que el rubio diera una explicación, pero fue aprisionado por los labios de ella, un beso que se demostraban todo lo que se querían. "En verdad no quise alarmarte de esa manera Mei-chan, no debí ser tan imprudente." El rubio se disculpó de manera sincera haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja, porque no era fácil hacer que un hombre se disculpara, la mayoría de ellos eran muy testarudos, en cambio el rubio era tierno, caballeroso y protector por decir poco, sin duda alguna Naruto era el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer. Pero el ojiazul continúo, "Oye… a todo esto, ¿Sabes dónde está mi armadura y mi Gunbai?". La de ojos de esmeralda suspiro ligeramente antes de hablar. "Tu armadura y el Gunbai están en donde caíste desmallado, a y, si me hicieron la nueva Mizukage, pero, cuando unos subordinados míos trataron de mover la armadura no pudieron levantarla, cuando alguien trataba de alzarlo, simplemente, su chacra se disminuía considerablemente".

Naruto se vistió y salió en busca de su armadura y Gunbai, toda la gente lo saludaba con el sufijo 'sama', Mei le explico que ganó mucha fama por liberar y derrotar a Yagura, antes de que pudieran disfrutar de la paz que reinaba en la aldea fueron llamados para una reunión del consejo, el rubio convoco miles de clones de madera para que ayudaran en la reparación de todos los edificios, los aldeanos y ninjas tenían lágrimas en los ojos por la felicidad al saber que obtendrían una vivienda firme y segura en algunas horas.

La reunión fue amena, Naruto obtuvo el rango de Sannin por sus labores en la guerra civil. El rubio se iría de Kirigakure con la promesa de volver a ver a sus dos nuevas novias muy seguido gracias a la condición de su Jutsu de espacio-tiempo que ahora tenía nombre y seria conocido como Hikari satsujin no Jutsu.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

Después de los intensos sucesos en Kirigakure, Naruto llegaría a Nami no Kuni, el rubio garantizó la liberación del pueblo a manos del mafioso Gato y además una mujer se ganó corazón.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Naruto llegó a los puertos costeros de la ciudad de las olas donde su misión seria la liberación del pueblo a manos de un tirano, el aspecto del pueblo dejaba mucho que desear, niños hambrientos, huérfanos, viudas, hombres sin trabajo, pero toda posibilidad para escapar de ese infierno se veía vista en terminar la construcción del puente, nada que unos centenares de clones del rubio y buenas indicaciones.

La gente del pueblo miraba aterrorizada como Naruto paseaba por las calles del pueblo, su imponente presencia daba una terrible mala espina. El rubio quería dejar bien en claro que no era alguien para temer, bueno si, solo para sus enemigos, no para ellos. El ojiazul miro a un grupo de niños que estaban temblando del frio de la costa, se veían mal nutridos y sin esperanza, Naruto se les acerco y se plantó en frente de los pequeños.

"Acompáñenme, las preguntas después, descuiden no les hare daño" Los infantes con mucho miedo lo siguieron, pero algo dentro de sus corazones les ayudo a creer en el hombre de la armadura y Gunbai. El grupo fue llegando a un claro no muy grande, cerca del pueblo, entonces el rubio hizo unos sellos de manos y un gigantesco y frondoso árbol con suculentas manzanas rojas emergió del suelo seguido de una cabaña de tres pisos, los niños miraban maravillados la escena, con lágrimas amenazaban de brotar por sus ojos.

"Adelante disfrútenla, es toda suya, si ven a algún niño con su misma condición no duden en ayudarlo y darle un hogar en este sitio, además, no pueden vivir de solo manzanas, les enseñare a como cazar y algunas cosas básicas, por ahora descansen, ah y por cierto mi nombre es Naruto" Los infantes entraron al lecho de madera y se tendieron en unos sacos de dormir que habían allí, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, por otro lado, el ninja miro enternecido tal imagen, convoco a un clon de sangre para que les enseñara lo que les prometió. El original se dispuso a irse, pero los niños observaron desde el principio y gritaron con felicidad un 'Gracias Naruto-sama'.

El ojiazul conoció a Tazuna, un hombre borracho autodenominado 'el súper constructor de puente Tazuna', el viejo hombre le relato la situación en su pueblo cosa que el rubio ya tenía conocimiento además de que prometió ayudar con la construcción del puente cosa que Tazuna aceptó gustoso, también Naruto le conto de cual era su misión en estas tierras y esa era asesinar a Gato, el constructor le ofreció quedarse en su casa y Naruto accedió.

El ninja y el borracho llegaron a la casa del ultimo, humilde y sencilla, no era una casa para más de 4 personas. El rubio conoció a la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami una bella mujer, un poco tímida pero muy simpática. Se sonrojo al poner sus ojos en el rubio, para opinión de ella, un apuesto joven. Naruto fijo su vista en una foto que en una esquina estaba arrancada, Tsunami le explico la situación del hombre llamado Kaiza y de cómo la ayuda a ella a criar a su hijo llamado Inari, pero Kaiza fue asesinado por matones de Gato, el ojiazul le relato sobre su situación, al igual que lo hizo con Tazuna. Pero Inari escucho todo. La puerta de una habitación de se abrió de golpe y de esta salió un niño de no más de 7 años, se le notaba furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gato te asesinará!, ¡no importa cuanto lo intentes!, te asesinará!" El niño le recriminó en cara, pero el ninja ni se inmuto. "¿Quieres apostar, Inari?" Sugirió en tono burlesco. "¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó inocentemente. "Ya te lo diré" Dijo el rubio con aire de misterio en el ambiente.

A la mañana siguiente, no se supo nada de Gato ni de sus matones, como si la tierra los hubiera tragado. Naruto fue el responsable, el pueblo lo supo y se alegraron, Inari tuvo esperanza, todos la tuvieron, aunque por muy vaga que sea.

Las semanas pasaron, Naruto tuvo la confianza de contarles sobre su vida a la familia de Tazuna, ellos furiosos y llorosos con los responsables del sufrimiento del rubio.

Tsunami se encontraba confundida, se debatía si contarle sobre sus al rubio que aceleraba su corazón de manera estrepitosa, pero si no era correspondida, podría empezarse a despedirse de la amistad que entablo con el ninja.

Naruto le estaba haciendo cosquillas con sus bigotes en el estómago de Inari mientras este reía escandalosamente, Tsunami miraba enternecida estas acciones, este es el tipo de situación de padre-hijo, algo dentro de Tsunami le decía que se dejara llevar por su corazón, que Naruto sería un excelente padre para Inari.

En la noche de ese mismo día, Naruto dijo que la llevaría a cenar, el plan del rubio consistía en declararle sus sentimientos a la bella madre soltera, por otro lado, Tsunami también tenía el mismo plan. Naruto había hablado con Inari para saber si una relación con su madre funcionaria y si fuera en ese caso, si lo dejaba estar con ella, por supuesto el niño aceptó más que gustoso y le dijo que su madre también empezaba a tener sentimientos por Naruto, así que solo sería cosa de dar el primer paso.

Fue una cena en el restaurante más apetecido de la ciudad, la charla fue amena, la pareja vestía elegante, todo perfecto. Naruto y Tsunami fueron a la playa para observar el mar y las estrellas, el silencio reino entre los dos un largo periodo hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

"Tsunami-chan, tú me gustas y hasta puedo decir que te amo" fueron sencillas palabras en las que el ninja demostraba cuanto la amaba, Tsunami al escuchar la oración se tiró a los brazos del rubio y lo estampó con un beso.

No faltó decir que cuando supo la noticia en modo oficial no se pudo alegrar más, al fin tendría un Oto-san que lo cuidaría y querría, después fueron a la notaria del pueblo para adoptar a Inari a nombre del rubio, Inari Ōtsutsuki seria conocido desde ese día.

El rubio debía empezar a ir a Konoha, su tiempo de andar entre pueblo había llegado, su edad de ese entonces era de 16 años, pero cualquiera que no lo conociera lo consideraría de unos 20 o más.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

El guerrero de armadura y Gunbai se encontraba entrando por los límites del país del fuego, lo venían seguían alrededor de 9 ninjas, por sus chacras debían de ser jounin y gracias a su Sharingan se enteró que emprendieron su viaje desde la aldea de las hojas, pero entre el grupo de personas había chacras que conocía muy bien, así es, sus hermosas Hana, Yugao, Anko, Kurenai y Kumiko estaban allí.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, subiré pronto, comenten, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capítulo 1

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 ** _Capítulo_** **** ** _1:_** ** _Regreso_** ** _._**

Naruto llegó a un claro de gran envergadura, hizo sellos de manos mientras múltiples tablones de madera se acoplaban y formaban una cabaña de considerable tamaño, todo eso mientras los ninjas de Konoha observaban el espectáculo, decir que estaban impresionados era poco, se suponía que solo habían existido dos usuarios del Mokuton, el Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju y un ANBU que los acompañaba en estos momentos llamado Tenzou. El silencio reinaba entonces el rubio se dio media vuelta y miró a los árboles donde estaban los ninjas escondidos, y en aquel momento les pregunto al aire. "Seguro que no quieren pasar, habrá tormenta" calmado y sereno.

Los ninjas tuvieron que salir de su escondite, no tenía caso seguir así cuando los habían descubierto, de entre los árboles emergió el grupo. "Nuestra misión es llevarte a Konoha para que seas ninja de la aldea, Kokushibyō-san" el rubio no prestó atención al líder del grupo llamado Asuma Sarutobi y esto lo irrito, el ojiazul solo miraba detalladamente cada kunoichi. "Veo que los años solo han acentuado su belleza, eh Kumiko-chan, Kurenai-chan, Yugao-chan, Hana-chan, Anko-chan" las recién nombradas abrieron los ojos como platos, solo existía una persona que las llamaba así y no terminaba herido, la única persona capaz de hacer que su corazón lata furiosamente, su Taiyo-sen (rayito de sol), la persona que amaban y lo seguían haciendo, su Naruto-kun.

La primera en salir del shock inicial fue Anko que le temblaban los labios y la humedad amenazaba de salir de sus bellos ojos avellana. "Na-Naruto-kun, ¿En verdad eres tú?" el rubio solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, lo único que vieron los de Konoha fue un borrón morado y luego estaban apreciando como la Mitarashi sollozaba en el hombro del rubio mientras que daba suaves golpecitos con sus manos en el pecho de este diciendo cosas como 'no sabes cuánto te eché de menos' o 'te necesitaba a mi lado', el ojiazul la consolaba dando masajes en su espalda, le dolía por dentro, por haberla dejado, pero era necesario salir de la aldea. La acción fue secundada por las demás féminas del grupo mientras que los shinobis, unos celosos, se preguntaban de donde habían conocido al Kokushibyō.

Las chicas del grupo bombardeaban con preguntas a Naruto, pero este no las quería contestar porque que le daba pereza contar la historia dos veces, así que contaría todo cuando los demás estuvieran reunidos. El rubio en cambio, pregunto cómo iban las cosas por Konoha, momentos tristes y momentos felices, pero todas las personas en Konoha que apreciaban a Naruto lo extrañaban, lo cual lo hacía sentir muy contento.

La tormenta comenzó a azotar la cabaña fuertemente, los varones del grupo ahora identificados como Gai Maito, Asuma Sarutobi, Hayate Gekko y Genma Shiranui estaban vigilando cada acción del Kokushibyō, por supuesto no confiaban en el tan fácil como las féminas.

Amaneció un perfecto día en las naciones elementales, actualmente se ven varios clones del rubio preparando un desayuno bastante grande para el grupo mientras que los hombres vigilaban. El Naruto original se daba un refrescante baño en el lago del valle, solamente llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos, al adentrarse al agua que mojaba todo su buen formado torso y cabello rubio de gran extensión, todo y eso mientras las kunoichis lo observaban con un marcado sonrojo, una ligera hemorragia nasal y baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Todos se disponían a irse del lugar para emprender el trayecto a la aldea de las hojas, pero el rubio dijo que todos le tocaran el hombro, el ojiazul les dijo que haría su Jutsu de espacio-tiempo para llegar más rápido.

En un destello de negro, amarillo y naranjo llegaron al a las puertas de la gran Konoha, al entrar el líder del grupo, en este caso Asuma, dio su confirmación de la misión a los guardias llamados Izumo y Kotetsu, en la caminata las del género que estaban en la aldea prácticamente comían al rubio con la mirada, lo cual enviaba escalofríos a la espalda del rubio, pero una mirada de muerte de las kunoichis conocidas hacían que se retractaran.

El grupo de ninjas entrego el informe al Hokage mientras el guerrero del Gunbai esperaba afuera, en la recepción, Naruto estaba por decirlo así, ansioso por ver a Minato después de tantos años, pero debía de ser cuidadoso, nunca se podía esperar que podría hacer el Yondaime.

Naruto al entrar diviso a Minato que estaba con ojeras y algunas botellas de sake en su escritorio, el divorcio nunca le importo porque nunca amó a Kushina, pero lo que si le afecto fue el distanciamiento de su hija, Naruko, Naruto solo sonrió al pensar en su hermanita, una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto, Naruto amaba a su hermana, aunque fuera una relación mal vista no importaba, la amaba.

"Naruto, que bueno que has vuelto, nos tenías a todos preocupados sabes, además veo que te has hecho un nombre en el libro bingo, te felicito" relato el Yondaime con total veneno en su voz, pero Naruto le siguió el juego. "Si bueno, usted sabe Hokage-sama". Minato se propuso de que si los rumores eran ciertos de que podía usar el Mokuton lo sometería a la ley de restauración de clanes y después robaría al infante para usarlo de arma. Además de que le daría el rango de Jounin a Naruto, pero ¿Por qué? Fácil, se necesita ser mayor de 18 años para someterse a la ley de restauración de clanes o bien ser un chunnin, pero a Naruto lo dejaría como Jounin para saber más de sus habilidades en misiones, en perspectiva del Yondaime su plan era perfecto. "Bueno Naruto te daré el rango de Jounin, eres el Kokushibyō después de todo, en unas horas te presentaras para una reunión del consejo, puedes recorrer la aldea cuanto te plazca" dijo el rubio Hokage con una sonrisa de falsedad, Naruto solo respondió con un seco 'Gracias'.

El rubio ya tenía pensado en donde ir primero, al complejo Sarutobi.

Naruto ya estaba llegando a la finca de los Sarutobi, una gran casa con preciosas decoraciones, dignas del Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi era un hombre que llevaba la voluntad de fuego en su sangre y alma, defendería a toda su familia, es decir toda la aldea, en estos momentos se encontraba en los sectores de los jardines disfrutando de una lectura que fue escrita por cierto Sannin peliblanco, soltando risitas pervertidas de vez en cuanto y con un ligero goteo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"Veo que las cosas no cambian mucho por aquí eh, Ojisan" Dijo una voz que provino detrás del anciano que se alertó, y se alejó para ponerse en una posición de batalla. "¿Quién eres y porque me llamas Ojisan? Solo tres personas me dicen así" Naruto siguió sin inmutarse, pero respondió, "Vamos Ojisan pensé que me reconocerías, soy yo Naruto, de veras" el Sandaime Hokage abrió los ojos como platos antes de golpearle el estómago con fuerza y dijo "Esto es por nunca enviar cartas y esto es por regresar sano y salvo" y de inmediato abrazo a su nieto adoptivo derramando lágrimas de felicidad. "Y bueno me vas a decir que has hecho todos estos años o que" propuso Hiruzen y Naruto contestó, "Si, pero me gustaría llamar a algunas personas, no quiero contar la historia dos veces". El Sandaime llamo a un ANBU y Naruto le entrego una lista donde aparecían los nombres de las respectivas personas, al cabo de unos minutos estaban allí Satsuki Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki, Tenten Nakamura, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Kumiko Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, Ayame Ichiraku, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka y Teuchi Ichiraku.

Cuando todas las personas llegaron al hogar del Sandaime vieron a un hombre de largo pelo rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas, cabe señalar que todas las féminas se sonrojaron al verlo y además de que se les hacía extrañamente familiar exceptuando a las cinco kunoichis del grupo que consiguió dar con el rubio.

"Qué bueno que ya llegaron, damas y caballeros, él es…" antes de que pudiera Hiruzen pudiera terminar de hablar Naruto lo interrumpió, "Hola a todos, no saben cuánto los he extrañado" Mikoto decidió aclarar una duda en general, "Etto, pero ¿Quién eres tú?" haciendo que unas ricitas se escaparan de la boca del Sandaime y de las cinco kunoichis. "Soy yo, Mikoto-chan, soy Naruto" declaro el rubio, abrazos y lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los recién llegados, además de una que otra cachetada de castigo por no enviar cartas, definitivamente Naruto enviaría cartas para la próxima. Y así transcurrió la mañana en donde el rubio conto con lujo y detalles su entrenamiento con sus poderosos maestros, pero decidió no relatar el tema de sus novias, hasta que Naruto, Hiruzen, Mikoto y Tsume los citaron para la reunión del consejo.

Llegaron a la sala donde se podían ver a los diferentes líderes de clanes entre ellos; Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara y demás, que fueron buenos amigos de Naruto cuando pequeño, dándole comida y refugio cuando podían. Y estaba la mujer arrepentida, Kushina Uzumaki que al ver al rubio tuvo una extraña sensación de que ya lo conociera, si solo supiera. Además, estaban los consejeros del Hokage Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado y Danzou Shimura.

"Bueno, estamos aquí para avisarles a todos ustedes que el Kokushibyō se unira a nuestras filas ninjas, su nombre real es Naruto Ōtsutsuki" dijo el Yondaime, murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero continuo "Es un ninja más que capaz, derroto a un Kage que era Jinchūriki con su Mokuton" entonces Koharu pregunto: "¿No que se suponía que el Mokuton era una línea de sangre del clan Senju, o no?" pero Naruto explicó: "Se podría decir que sí, pero el Mokuton es una combinación del Doton, Suiton y algo de elemento Ying-Yang que da vida o muerte que con el entrenamiento adecuado se puede despertar" recibiendo asentimiento de todos. Entonces Danzo que colaboro con Minato varias veces y empezaron a maquinear su plan: "Hay que ponerlo en la ley restauración de clanes para preservar el Mokuton en esta aldea" recibiendo asentimiento en la sala. "Bueno Naruto-san tu deber es ayudar a tu aldea" dijo el Hokage y Naruto contesto: "Si, tengo conocimiento de esa ley, pero me guardo el derecho de elegir yo a mis esposas" recibiendo asentimiento en la sala, pero continuo "Y ¿Cuántas esposas serian?" entonces Danzou respondió: "Debido a que posees el elemento Ying-Yang no hay límites, pero lo mínimo son 10 esposas que tendrás que tomar". Así concluyo la reunión, Naruto converso un rato con los líderes de clanes y se dispuso a irse, pero una pelirroja le agarro la muñeca obligándolo a voltearse, el rubio se percató que era su 'madre', entonces ella hablo "Naru-chan, soy yo, tu Okasan Kushina" y Naruto le contesto "Usted nunca fue mi madre Uzumaki-san, yo nunca tuve una madre, pero si usted quiere podemos ser amigos o incluso algo más íntimo, yo siempre la consideré hermosa, su cabello rojo y sus ojos violetas son lo que más me gusta de usted" Kushina se ruborizo tanto como su cabello además de que su pecho latía furiosamente, nunca nadie le había dicho tales palabras, Kushina le obligaron a casarse con Minato, asique nunca estuvo enamorada, pero se decepciono un poco al saber que ya no la consideraba su madre.

El guerrero del Gunbai despertaba en la cama de su departamento que le había regalado el consejo para vivir allí momentáneamente hasta que dispusieran de un terreno para su clan. Hoy tenia cosas que hacer tales como eliminar el sello maldito de Anko, ir al hospital para revisarse 'eso', etc.

En el departamento de una pelimorada, esta soñaba que estaba casada con un rubio que usaba Gunbai mientras que cargaba a un bebe con su mismo color de pelo y ojos azules, pero entonces su glorioso sueño fue arrebatado cuando la despertaron unos golpeteos en su puerta, se levantó de muy malagana, mientras maldecía a la persona que estuviera en la entrada de pórtico, pero todo pensamiento maligno fue bloqueado cuando abrió la puerta y vio al rubio de ojos azules con una mirada seria. "Naruto-kun, ¿Qué haces por aquí?" pregunto la Mitarashi con una sonrisa amistosa, "¿Puedo pasar, Anko-chan?" dijo el rubio recibiendo un 'por supuesto' de la pelimorada. "Anko-chan sé que tú tienes el sello maldito de Orochimaru y antes de que hables nunca te abandonare, ni siquiera el Shinigami me apartara de ti, ahora al punto que quiero tratar es, ¿Quieres eliminar sello de maldición?" Propuso el Ōtsutsuki y la Mitarashi que no podía hablar por todo lo dicho por el rubio solo asintió. "Está bien, Anko-chan solo mantente relajada" pidió Naruto y Anko solo cabeceo en forma positiva. Naruto posó la mano izquierda que tenía un tatuaje de una media luna y después puso la derecha que también había un tatuaje, pero este era la forma de un sol, y coloco una palma sobre la otra en el cuello de Anko, donde poseía el sello, la pelimorada sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y además aprecio que su chacra aumento algo más.

Anko abrió los ojos e instintivamente miro su cuello del lado izquierdo, no había marca alguna, después enfoco su vista en Naruto y se tiró a sus brazos diciendo una y otra vez 'Gracias'. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en compañía con el otro, pero los dos estaban en una completa, Anko enfoco sus ojos avellana en los zafiros de Naruto hasta que sus rostros se acercaron lo bastante como para que pudieran tener un suave contacto de labios, fue un beso inocente y puro, lleno de amor. "Anko-chan yo te amo, pero…" pero fue callado cuando un dedo se posó en sus labios, "Yo sé que tú me amas, y que además amas a las otras, y que estas dentro de la ley de restauración de clanes, sé que nos amaras a todas por igual. Te amo Naruto-kun" fueron palabras sinceras y llenas de comprensión por parte de la pelimorada. El rubio del Gunbai se quedó impresionado y solo abrazo con más fuerza a la Mitarashi, realmente estaba feliz.

Obviamente la labor llama y Anko tuvo que irse a su trabajo en Tortura & Interrogación para disgusto de los dos. Entonces el rubio se dispuso a ir a su próxima parada en la Mansión Uchiha, pero no sin antes recibir un fogoso beso de su nueva novia. El ojiazul tendría que sacar de la oscuridad a Satsuki, le explicaría todo el malentendido.

Naruto llegaba a los desolados terrenos del clan Uchiha, en el patio, entrenaba arduamente una pelinegra de 16 años, lanzando Jutsus de fuego, lanzamiento de Kunai o Shuriken. "¿Por qué entrenas, Satsuki-chan?" dijo el rubio a espaldas de la Uchiha "Yo entreno para poder matarla a ella" contesto con mucho rencor la de ojos ónix, "Quiero que me escuches Satsuki-chan, la matanza de tu clan solo fueron ordenes que tu hermana tuvo que seguir, tu madre no te lo ha podido decir porque fue sellada, ella aunque quiera decírtelo las palabras de su boca no salen debido al sello, todo comenzó así…" paso media hora donde Satsuki escuchó atentamente a Naruto, derramo lagrimas por haber sido tan tonta, se suponía que un ninja debía ver a través de la decepción, el rubio la apoyo y consoló, dijo que algún día se reunirían. "Gracias Naruto-kun, me has abierto los ojos, además eh querido decirte algo desde el día que te fuiste, yo…" la Uchiha fue besada por el Ōtsutsuki, fue un roce de labios inocentes en el cual se demostraban todo su amor, "Sé que no solo me amas a mí, pero acepto compartirte si debo estar con la persona que más amo. Rayos, me tengo que ir, hoy es el día en donde nos asignan los equipos, cuídate Naruto-kun" dándole un fugaz beso al rubio.

Su próximo destino era tratar con la depresión de su amada Kumiko, el perder a sus dos compañeros le afecto bastante y lo peor es que nunca nadie estuvo allí para ayudarla. Naruto llegaba al lugar en donde estaba la piedra de los caídos, ante ella estaba la 'Kunoichi del Sharingan' con la mirada gacha mientras se lamentaba. "Deberías dejar de lamentarte, lo importante es preservar el legado que ellos murieron protegiendo, yo estoy aquí para ti Kumiko-chan, estoy para darte mi apoyo y cuidar de ti" la voz de Naruto sonó a espaldas de Kumiko que abrió sus ojos sorprendidas, entonces el ojiazul la rodeo con sus brazos y se acercó a su oído y le susurró: "Te amo Kumiko-chan, es por eso que me duele mucho verte de esta manera" la peliplateada se dio suavemente una media vuelta para quedar en frente del rubio, "Yo también te amo, desde el momento que entraste en mi vida, es por eso que no me importa compartirte, sé que nos amaras a todas por igual" la Hatake se destapo su máscara facial para poder besar al Ōtsutsuki, un beso tierno con mucho amor, "Me tengo que ir Naruto-kun, la graduación de los Genins será dentro de poco" besándolo de nuevo y desapareció en una nube de humo.

La próxima parada de Naruto era para comer su preciado Ramen de Ichiraku, además vería a su amada Ayame. La plática fue amena donde la castaña en un sorpresivo movimiento beso al rubio, se confesaron su amor, Ayame no parecía importarle el hecho de tener que compartir a su Naruto mientras estuviera con él.

Naruto caminaba por las calles, los shinobis saludaban con respeto al tener un ninja de gran calibre frente suyo, miradas depredadoras por parte de las mujeres y celos por los hombres, pero, en fin, el rubio se dio cuenta que en el tejado de la academia ninja tres kunoichis entraban por la puerta mientras que dos kunoichis las esperaban, ese era el equipo en donde habían quedado Naruko, Sakura y Satsuki, pero lo raro era que tenían dos maestras, Kumiko y Kushina. El ojiazul decidió espiar al quinteto de kunoichis para escuchar que dirían.

"Mi nombre es Kumiko Hatake, no les quiero decir mis gustos ni mis disgustos, mis hobbies nah, y mi sueño para el futuro es… no se los voy a decir" Naruto tuvo una gota de sudor y sonrió dentro suyo, Kumiko siempre seria Kumiko.

"Ahora yo ttebane, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, entrenar, pasar tiempo con mi hija y mis amigas que me perdonaron, lo que me disgusta son los pervertidos, violadores, la gente que piensa que la kunoichis son objetos, y mi sueño para el futuro es que alguien me perdone y encontrar al amor de mi vida. Sigue tú." Obvio que Naruto se sorprendió, parece que Kushina estaba tratando de enmendarse, pero siguió escuchando.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta entrenar, mejorar mi Ninjutsu médico y cierta persona, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, violadores y los que tratan a la kunoichis como basura, mi sueño para el futuro es tener una gran familia con cierta persona y ser tan buena médico como Tsunade-sama".

"Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha, mis gustos son entrenar, ser fuerte y cierta persona, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, violadores, y la gente que me subestima, mi sueño para el futuro es vivir feliz con cierta persona"

"Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, mis gustos son el ramen, entrenar, mi Oni-chan, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, violadores y la gente que abandona a su familia, y mi sueño para el futuro es tener una gran familia con mi Oni-chan." Dijo sin nada de pudor sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.

Naruto se puso muy contento con la presentación de cada una, y decidió dar la suya, el rubio salto del techo al patio del tejado y dijo: "Me encantaron sus presentaciones, con metas así su voluntad perdurara, además quiero dar mi presentación porque sé que no les eh contado mucho acerca mío" Kumiko y Kushina asintieron felices, así tendrían el ejemplo de un shinobi de gran renombre como el Kokushibyō, lástima que no sería un muy buen ejemplo que digamos.

"Mi nombre Naruto Ōtsutsuki, mis gustos son el ramen, fumar mi pipa, el sake, entrenar y pasar el tiempo con la persona que aprecio, mis disgustos son la gente odiosa, y mi sueño para el futuro es conseguir la paz en este mundo, tener una gran familia con las mujeres que amo, romper las cadenas de odio en este mundo y de cierta persona, hacer orgullosos a mis maestros y hacer las paces conmigo mismo" declaro el rubio mientras recibía miradas de molestia por saber que fumaba y bebía a tan corta edad, pero también miradas de admiración y de confusión.

Pasaron las semanas y Naruto no podía estar más feliz, iba y visitaba a sus novias y amigas siempre que podía. Mikoto, Tsume, Naruko y Hana, se le confesaron con mucha pena, pero el rubio las correspondió a todas. La relación con Hinata, Ino, Sakura y TenTen se iba fortaleciendo cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que con Kushina ya eran amigos.

Pero siempre estaba la herida, 10 de octubre.

 **Bueno, listo, opinen y ojala que les haya gustado, aclarare algunos aspectos mediante flashbacks. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3: Capitulo 2

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Peligros._**

10 de octubre, el día en que el Yondaime derroto y sello al Kyuubi salvando a toda Konoha, para Naruto el día en que recordaría golpizas, maltratos, insultos, en definitiva, un mal día.

Se daba 4 días libres para festejos, funerales, etc. El Sandaime y Teuchi ya sabían que sucedía, no irían a intervenir, debía desahogarse. Las novias y amigas de Naruto estaban bastante preocupadas, no lo habían visto por tres días seguidos, asique decidieron entrar por la fuerza a su departamento.

La oscuridad reinaba por los terrenos del guerrero del Gunbai y la Hoz, las ventanas cerradas, cortinas obstruyendo la luz de sol, el hedor a alcohol se apreciaba cada vez más mientras caminaban hacia la sala central. En un sofá estaba Naruto rodeado de botellas de sake, además de que estaba empuñando un Kunai en su garganta con tanta fuerza que con un solo movimiento podría acabar su vida y terminar en recuerdos para los demás, sus ojos estaban perdidos, mirando sin punto en particular, sin esperanza.

Allí estaban observándolo Hinata, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Naruko, Satsuki, Ayame, Kumiko, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Yugao, Kushina, Mikoto y Tsume, todas ellas mirándolo con pena, serias y con compasión, el rubio fijo la vista en cada una vagamente como si no fuera a darle mucha importancia y hablo: "Entonces vienen a joderle la existencia al niño zorro, adelante, no me muevo de aquí" las féminas miraron con rabia contenida otras tristes y algunas sin comprender lo que dijo al principio, pero todas sabían que Naruto no hablaba en serio, el exceso de la bebida perjudica a los sentidos. Lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, todas preocupadas de su condición.

"Sería tan fácil tomar el control ahora, Naruto Yang" se escuchó una voz dentro del rubio que solo Naruto y Kurama pudieron apreciar. **"¡Cállate! Ying"** la voz de Kurama salió en defensa del rubio y después continuo **"¡Se necesitan! Se complementan, el uno al otro, para después ser solo una conciencia, seriamos capaces de traer la paz"** propuso el gran zorro.

Silencio

Siempre terminaba así.

Volviendo con las chicas, estas trataban de levantarlo para llevarlo al baño donde se podría dar una ducha y refrescarse. "Perdón, no pensé, perdón por pensar que ustedes me causarían algún daño, todas son importantes para mí, si algunas de ustedes les pasara algo, no sabría qué sería de mi" las mujeres escucharon con atención sus palabras, ahora las lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Naruto volvió de la ducha donde las féminas lo esperaban con la cena lista, ahora Naruto nunca se sentiría solo.

Los meses pasaron en un parpadeo, nadie vio a Naruto por las festividades de navidad ni año nuevo, para decepción de sus novias y amigos, pero ellos se propusieron que arreglarían esas malas costumbres del rubio, con tiempo y cariño todo es posible ellos dijeron.

Los meses pasaron y los exámenes chunnin se acercaban, el equipo Kumiko, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai decidieron que sus Genins deberían participar, pero había algo pútrido en todo esto que involucraba al Hokage, al líder de ANBU Raíz y al Sannin de las serpientes.

Por supuesto, Naruto tenía contactos que lo mantenían al tanto de toda la situación.

Y contactos muy buenos.

Naruto estaba en su departamento leyendo algunos pergaminos mientras que bebía un ligero sake e inhalaba tabaco de su pipa de madera hasta que una nube de humo se presentó a él dejando ver a un ANBU con la máscara de raíz, inclinándose ante el rubio con gran respeto.

"¿Cómo has estado, Sai?" preguntó el rubio a lo que el nombrado contestó: "Muy bien, Naruto-sama, gracias por preguntar, y si me lo permite, ¿Cómo ha estado usted?" el rubio esbozo una sonrisa, Sai nunca dejaría de llamarlo con el sufijo 'sama', y Naruto respondió: "He estado muy bien, Sai… Ahora supongo que el motivo de tu visita es para avisarme un dato de importancia, ¿o no?" el pelinegro sonrió por dentro, su verdadero líder siempre muy astuto: "Exactamente, Naruto-sama, Danzou, Minato y Orochimaru llevaran a cabo sus movimientos en los exámenes chunnin, Danzou por su lado planea matar al Sandaime y al Yondaime para así ser Hokage de Konoha, Minato planea matar al Sandaime y también a usted desconozco sus motivos pero creo que es de ámbito personal, Orochimaru planea obtener el Sharingan de Satsuki-san y también matar al Sandaime. Danzou, Minato y Orochimaru colaboran entre sí, pero no saben que cada uno tiene planes diferentes." El pintor explico mientras el guerrero del Gunbai y Kama (Hoz) meditaba y procesaba con sus ojos cerrados cada una de las palabras relatadas por su amigo-subordinado.

El rubio abrió los ojos por primera vez en varios minutos, mostrando en todo su esplendor su Rinne-Sharingan en su ojo derecho y en el izquierdo su Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan, el pelinegro se estremeció un poco al observar el poder de esos ojos, pero sabía que su amigo-líder siempre lo usaba para el bien, pero entonces el rubio habló: "Las personas pueden ser muy ambiciosas, hay que ser prudentes, yo creo que Orochimaru se empezara a mover en la segunda fase del examen dándole el sello maldito a Satsuki-chan en el bosque de la muerte donde nadie lo vea, además temo que habrá una invasión en la tercera fase del examen, supongo que después de todo Otogakure no solo es un rumor, la venta de armamento shinobi ha aumentado bastante en muy poco tiempo, eso solo significa la creación de una nueva aldea ninja. Sai quiero que actúes, usa tus métodos de espionaje para recolectar información relevante, dile a nuestros demás compañeros de Raíz que se mantengan alerta por cualquier cosa que crean que sea sospechosa, ¿Entendido?" el pelinegro respondió con un asentimiento y se retiró como vino.

Naruto se dispuso a salir para refrescar su mente, había algunos cabos sueltos que debía descifrar.

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente hasta que oyó el grito de un niño, se acercó para verificar y se percató de que Sakura y Naruko estaban discutiendo con un equipo de ninjas de la arena, el ojiazul se enteró de la situación, el niño de nombre Konohamaru que de hecho era el nieto del Sandaime chocó accidental con el marionetista llamado Sabaku no Kankuro y este se enfadó, su hermana, Sabaku no Temari trato de calmarlo, pero fue en vano, en este punto, Naruto decidió intervenir.

Kankuro estaba por golpear con su puño a Konohamaru, pero su acción fue detenida por Naruto que tomo la muñeca y la torció levemente causando un chillido de dolor por parte del marionetista que miro con furia al rubio, pero este ni se inmuto.

"Esto se podría considerar una traición por parte de Sunagakure, atacar al nieto del Sandaime Hokage es algo grave ¿Saben?" menciono Naruto, el ninja de Suna cometió una falta que le pudo costar el pellejo, pero la rubia de la arena se ruborizo tremendamente al ver esos ojos azules, y Naruto siguió hablando: "Mi nombre es Naruto Ōtsutsuki, Podría suponer que están aquí para realizar el examen para ascender a Chunnin, ¿No es así?" y la rubia de coletas contestó: "Tiene razón Naruto-san, mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari y mi tonto hermano de acá se llama Sabaku no Kankuro, un gusto" termino de decir con una linda sonrisa.

Un Shunshin de arena se presentó ante todos, posicionándose al lado de los hermanos Sabaku. Kankuro iba a replicar nuevamente por la situación, pero un instinto asesino lo paralizó. "Kankuro, cállate o te mato" el pelirrojo miraba fijamente al rubio de la Hoja y dijo: "Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, tu nombre" a lo Naruto le respondió sin rastro de miedo y Gaara continúo hablando: "Madre disfrutara tu sangre", el equipo se retiró no sin antes de que Naruto le guiñara el ojo a Temari sonrojándola.

Cuando el ambiente se aligero y el instinto asesino se disipó, el rubio preguntó: "¿Están bien?" a lo que todos asintieron, el niño de nombre Konohamaru empezó a llamar jefe a Naruto, el Ōtsutsuki que no le desagrado la actitud del Sarutobi en nada, porque el pequeño tenía ganas de proteger a quienes ama.

Naruto estaba en la cama de su departamento mirando al techo, pensando en cómo habían sido las últimas semanas.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Naruto llegaba caminando a la mansión Uchiha, vestido con un kimono negro completo y zapatos lustrados, con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, junto con Mikoto habían acordado salir para una cena 'romántica'. El rubio toco tres veces la puerta y abrió una pelinegra con un kimono blanco con rojo, maquillada y el pelo tomado formando bollos que eran sostenidos por palillos, simplemente hermosa.

"Te ves hermosa, Mikoto-chan, ¿Vamos?" ofreciéndole el brazo para que la acompañara que acepto gustosa, pero entonces habló: "Tú también te ves muy bien, Naruto-kun".

La pareja cenó en el mejor restaurante de la aldea, la charla amena y divertida, después fueron a dar un paseo por las calles, a la luz de la luna, solo ellos dos.

Se sentaron en una banca aledaña, Naruto puso una mano sobre el vientre de Mikoto y su mano fue cubierta por un resplandor dorado entonces el rubio habló: "Sé que te obligaron a casarte con Fugaku, pero ahora podrás perderla con el hombre que tu ames" termino con una sonrisa algo triste por pensar que no tendría opción con la pelinegra, pero esta tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo un beso simple e inocente, donde se demostraban todo lo que sentían. "Te amo, Naruto, siempre te amaré" fueron las sinceras palabras de Mikoto.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

Después fue el turno de Naruto confesarse a Tsume, al excéntrico.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Tsume había sido asignada junto con Naruto y dos ninjas especializados en rastreo para hallar la pista a unos criminales que se encontraban rodeando al país del té, la misión fue un éxito y se realizó sin mayores inconvenientes, el equipo decidió quedarse en dicho país al menos un día para reponer fuerzas, Tsume se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde la habitación del hotel hasta que una voz la interrumpió, era la voz de Naruto pidiéndole salir un rato, los dos estaban enfrente de un lago que reflejaba la luna y su luz, un escenario bastante romántico, entonces el rubio empezó a hablar.

"Te amo, Tsume Inuzuka, no me importa tu edad o lo que digan, siempre te amaré" las palabras Naruto, llenas de amor.

Tsume tumbó al piso con un apasionado beso con lengua, pero Naruto no se quedó atrás.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

Posteriormente sería el turno de su hermana Naruko, para la felicidad de ambos.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Se puede a ver a Naruko Uzumaki entrenando arduamente el ejercicio de escalar arboles sin necesidad de usar manos, solo implantando chacra a la planta de los pies para caminar por dicho árbol. Fallando repetidas veces.

"Hay cosas en tu mente que no te dejan pensar en claridad, a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero es por eso que no logras hacer el ejercicio" dijo una voz detrás de Naruko, la rubia se voltio y era su Nii-chan, con una ligera sonrisa, eran pocas la veces en las que Naruto sonreía, pero la Uzumaki hablo: "Nii-chan, es verdad, hay cosas en mi mente que no me dejan pensar con claridad" su voz era acompañada de un tono de frustración y celos.

"Será esto que no te deja pensar en claridad, Naruko-chan" dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que aparecía delante de la rubia y posaba sus labios en un inocente y dulce beso. Naruko estaba aturdida pero no tardo en corresponder dicho acto de amor, cuando se separaron Naruto hablo: "Te amo, Naruko-chan, y antes de que preguntes, ya no tenemos parentesco sanguíneo, confía en mí, pero necesito que me hagas un favor" la rubia tenia lágrimas en los ojos por la extrema felicidad que la invadía, después escucho atentamente y asintió a lo que el rubio le pidió. "Naruko-chan, quiero que dejemos de ser hermanos para que podamos ser novio y novia, ¿aceptas?" la rubia medito por algunos segundos antes de que se abalanzara hacia su novia besándolo fervientemente, eso contestaba a la pregunta.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

De próximo, fue su aclaración con su hermosa, Inu-Hime.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Naruto se caracterizaba por ser solidario y prestar ayuda cuando se la necesita, entrenando en el área de entrenamiento Numero 44, cuando vio un cachorro ninja herido, propiedad del clan Inuzuka, no lo pensó dos veces y fue a la veterinaria donde lo podrían curar.

Al momento de entrar a dicho establecimiento, Naruto pudo darse cuenta que Hana estaba ocupada firmando unos papeles en la recepción, vestía un traje de enfermera que le quedaba irresistible, otra enfermera se ocupó del can e indicándole al rubio que esperara en la sala de la recepción y llenara algunas fórmulas.

En un descuido la joven Inuzuka trastabillo y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero lo único que sintió fue que alguien la sujetaba al estilo nupcial, cuando abrió los ojos aprecio que su salvador era Naruto.

"Deberías de tener más cuidado, mi Inu-Hime, podrías lastimarte" con voz ronca, madura y preocupada, ese tono hacia que la Inuzuka sintiera derretirse, el sonrojo no se hiso esperar.

"Ha- Hai, Naruto-kun" en ese momento la castaña miro directamente a los ojos del rubio, Hana se perdió en esos zafiros, lentamente los rostros de ambos fueron acercándose hasta hacer contacto con sus labios, un dulce e inocente beso, uno que sellaría la relación de ambos para siempre.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

Con esos pensamientos, el rubio se adentró en el mundo de los sueños, con una sonrisa.

 **Bueno termine, espero que les haya gustado, comenten, aclarare las demas cosas en los capitulos siguientes. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4: Capítulo 3

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Confesiones._**

Actualmente 1 de marzo, el día en que los exámenes chunnin comenzarían, muy posiblemente un día muy agitado, en especial para nuestro rubio héroe, su amigo, Sai le confirmo que Orochimaru le implantaría el sello maldito a Satsuki en la segunda fase del examen, las suposiciones de Naruto estaban en lo correcto, asique tendría que evitar eso a toda costa.

El rubio fue a Ichiraku's donde fue recibido por su novia Ayame con un beso, Naruto se notaba tenso, desde lejos se le podía percibir un aura de seriedad.

"¿Estas bien, Naru-kun?" preguntó la castaña para saber que lo mantenía con tal actitud a su novio, el rubio contesto: "No te preocupes, Ayame-chan, estoy bien, es solo que tendré una misión, no es nada" Ayame se alivió un poco, aunque Naruto, él sabía que si no tenía preocupación con Orochimaru podría salirle cara, por algo era el Sannin más fuerte, la gran variedad de Jutsus que conocía era su ventaja, pero el rubio también tenía su don especial, y era sorprender a la gente.

Miró la hora y marcaban las 10:30, era hora de hacer el recado que le pidió Ibiki Morino, Naruto era un shinobi famoso rango S que estaba a punto de ser promovido a SS, pero nadie sabía su verdadero poder, un poder solo comparado con el legendario Hashirama o Madara en sus mejores tiempos, Ibiki hace rato que le había puesto el ojo al Kokushibyō y sospechaba que ni siquiera mostraba un tercio de su poder, y el Morino estaba en lo correcto.

 ** _En la sala donde estaban realizando la prueba escrita._**

"Bueno veo que ya todos están seguros de su decisión, lo único que me resta decirles es… ¡pasaron!" murmullos y quejas no se hicieron esperar, pero un destello negro se presentó en la habitación haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, un rubio de pelo largo que le llegaba a la cintura, su armadura firme y segura, obviamente acompañado por su Gunbai y Hoz, entonces la persona habló: "Esta prueba fue hecha para medir su disposición en misiones, ustedes como shinobis deberán realizar una misión sin rechistar, para afirmar la seguridad de su aldea, se podrían enfrentar a lo imposible, pero deberán levantarse y seguir, como shinobis no debemos tener miedo, excepto uno, el miedo de no poder defender a su aldea y proteger a su gente querida, existe gente que mata por placer o venganza, ese camino solo los conducirá a la locura, desesperación y la peor de todas, la soledad. Yo eh asesinado a centenares de personas, en la noche sueño con ellos, esperándome en los territorios del Shinigami, diciéndome 'Bienvenido, hermano', yo sé que en la siguiente vida me espera pagar mis pecados, pero los habré pagado felices, porque defendí a la gente que yo amé y siempre amaré" esas fueron las sabias y profundas de Naruto, de inmediato los Genins se llenaron de determinación, valor y admiración por la persona que dijo tales palabras. Gaara se quedó muy pensativo al respecto, por un segundo pensó en seguir sus pasos, pero recordó que nadie lo quería y todos lo odiaban, o eso pensaba Gaara.

Ibiki aclaró sus sospechas, el Kokushibyō era alguien de fiar.

Una mancha de color morado entro por la ventana, de inmediato una tela se incrustó en gran parte de la sala, 4 Kunais la sostenían y dicha tela tenía información algo…

 _'_ _La más sexy y poderosa kunoichi de toda la aldea, Anko Mitarashi. (tengo novio, asique jódanse, pero pronto a ser Anko Ōtsutsuki)."_

En la sala, a todos les escurrió una gota de sudor por la sien, Anko siempre sería Anko, pero algunas féminas les tembló la ceja por la exposición de atrevimiento.

Anko procedió a llevarse a los 'Gakis' como ella les decía, a donde se llevaría la segunda prueba, lamentablemente para ellos, el bosque de la muerte. Cuando todo los Genins se fueron y solo quedaba Naruto una pelimorada amante del dango y de cierto rubio, besó a nuestro personaje con gran pasión y energía. Anko siempre seria Anko.

Naruto, por otro lado, también se fue a donde se realizaría la segunda prueba. El rubio iba adentrándose por el bosque buscando un lugar donde podría percibir más fácilmente las presencias con su Modo Sabio, los minutos iban pasando hasta que sintió que alguien corría peligro y no era precisamente por ninjas, asique como su moral lo dictamina fue al lugar donde se encontraba dicha presencia.

Acorralada por un árbol se deslumbraba una bonita pelirroja con ojos rojos, ella estaba por ser cercenada por un garrotazo de un oso bastante grande, la chica cerró los ojos esperando su final que nunca llegó. El oso fue asesinado por el rubio, el ojiazul se acercó a la joven no podía ver nada por causa de que necesitaba lentes, Naruto los tomo y se los coloco para que la pelirroja viera, su primera reacción fue un sonrojo que cruzó su rostro, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su salvador. "¿Estas bien?" la pelirroja asintió con un cabeceo, entonces el rubio siguió preguntando: "¿Podre saber tu nombre?" la joven se sorprendió por lo atento y considerado al preguntar, entonces ella le respondió nerviosa y cohibida: "Mi… mi no… nombre es Karin" la respuesta fue casi en un susurro, pero perceptible para nuestro protagonista, "Muy bello nombre, Karin-chan".

Los minutos fueron pasando, conversando como del porque llego a este escenario, los compañeros de la pelirroja fueron asesinados, su desagradable situación en Kusagakure. El rubio sintió que el peligro se acercaba, Orochimaru, entonces le dejo un clon para que se hiciera a cargo de la pelirroja por algún rato.

Naruto iba saltando de árbol en árbol, rastreando la gran aura de peligrosidad, y no le faltaba mucho.

Frente a él se encontraba Satsuki y Naruko bastante magullada, mientras que Sakura no tanto, pero las tres tenían la palabra MIEDO calcados en sus rostros, el instinto asesino no las dejaba pensar en claridad, era obvio que no las podía culpar, nadie entrenaba a Genins para que su primer enfrentamiento serio fuera con un Sannin.

Orochimaru alargo su cuello de una manera anormal y grotesca en dirección al cuello de Satsuki, pero no previo que saliera disparado por una ráfaga de viento que lo azotó con fuerza contra un árbol fracturando algunas costillas.

El pelinegro miro al causante de tal ataque, sus ojos apreciaron al rubio Naruto con la mirada más seria que se pudiera considerar, además de que tenía su Gunbai en la mano derecha y la Hoz en la izquierda.

"Ku ku ku, parece que alguien quiere hacerse el héroe, no es así, Kokushibyō-kun" la voz más tenebrosa y sádica que antes congelo de miedo a los Genins, pero el ojiazul ni se inmuto. "Mi sensei me habló de ti cuando eras joven, te describió como un rastrero, cobarde y muy raro, supongo que Hanzo-sensei tenía razón, jajaja" definitivamente el rubio heredó el factor 'humor' de su maestro, pero en tanto Orochimaru se congelo, la única persona que lo había derrotado entreno a este mocoso, pero el Sannin habló: "Ku ku ku, quien lo hubiera imaginado, la Salamandra de Ame te entreno, creo que desde ahora habrá un ligero cambio de planes, nos vemos, Kokushibyō-kun, ku ku ku" al terminar de hablar el invocador de serpientes se hundió en el suelo, dejando a un Naruto con mal sabor de boca, el 'ligero cambio de planes' lo tenía intrigado.

Cuando el ambiente se aligero, el rubio encaro al equipo de Genin, y habló: "¿Están bien, chicas?" la voz calmada serenó al trio de mujeres que contestaron un cabeceo, entonces Naruto siguió: "No quiero que hablen con nadie sobre esto, no es recomendable, ¿Podrían hacerlo, por mí?", por supuesto aceptaron, con un rubor por la gran consideración al preguntar. Naruto se despidió de Satsuki y Naruko con un beso, con Sakura de mejilla poniéndola algo triste, pero el guerrero del Gunbai y la Hoz ordenaría todo eso después.

Naruto iba caminando, pensando, por las calles de Konoha hasta que una discusión lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Yugao y Hayate discutiendo.

"Te eh dicho hasta el cansancio que no Hayate!, yo amo a otra persona debes enten…" la pelimorada no pudo seguir hablando porque Hayate la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas tratando de besarla, pero el castaño no logró continuar dado que sintió el filo de un arma en su garganta, dicha persona era Naruto empuñando su Hoz manteniendo una mirada gélida al Gekko que hizo que retrocediera. "Eh podido escuchar que la señorita no está feliz con tu compañía, asique, necesito que te retires" el tono de voz que empleo el rubio fue tan 'amable' que estremeció al shinobi, pero habló mirando a Yugao: "Tú serás mía Yugao Uzuki, te guste o no" las palabras estaban cargadas de veneno y ambición, el ninja se retiró en un Shunshin.

"Lamento que hayas presenciado eso Yugao-chan, pero no puedo dejar que alguien lastime a las personas que amo, te amo, mi hermosa flor de luna" Naruto se declaró a la que fue su cuidadora de niño, con palabras cargadas de sinceridad y romanticismo.

"¿Es verdad lo que me dices, Naruto-kun?" dijo la Uzuki casi en un susurro casi no creyendo lo que salía de la boca del Ōtsutsuki, pero la única confirmación fue un beso de la persona que tenía en frente, ciertamente Yugao correspondió el acto con más fervor. Un 'Te amo' salió de la boca de la pareja, volvieron a besarse, otra vez y otra vez más. Indudablemente el momento se terminó porque Yugao fue llamada a una misión, pero haciéndole promete a Naruto seguir.

Naruto seguía caminando pensando en lo ocurrido, pero nuevamente una fuerte discusión lo trajo al mundo real. En el campo de entrenamiento número 8, Kurenai y Asuma.

"Kurenai debes escucharme, estoy seguro de que el Kokushibyō es el hijo perdido del Yondaime, se parecen mucho. Estas en peligro, él es el Kyubi, debes andarte con cuidado, no sé qué rayos se te paso por la cabeza al juntarte con ese demon…" Kurenai palideció al principio por pensar que Naruto seria descubierto como el hijo del Hokage, pero su rostro cambio a uno de furia extrema, entonces el Sarutobi no pudo seguir porque recibió un fuerte puño en la boca del estómago, cortesía de la Yuhi, obligando a doblarse del dolor además de que su cigarrillo cayó al piso a causa del impacto. En aquel momento la ojiroja comenzó a hablar: "No vuelvas a decirle así a la persona que amo, él no es un demonio, él es una persona en la cual se puede confiar". Kurenai se fue del lugar, roja de la furia.

"¿Es verdad que me amas, Kurenai-chan?" preguntó una voz detrás de la pelinegra, al principio se asustó, pero al ver esos zafiros se quedó hipnotizada por unos segundos antes de contestar: "Si, Naruto-kun, desde el primer día en que te vi", la Yuhi estaba nerviosa porque si no era correspondida podría perder la amistad, pero toda duda se despejo al saborear los labios del rubio, inmediatamente correspondió a tal acto, lamentablemente para ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno. "Te amo, Kure-chan" la voz ronca y madura prácticamente hizo que Kurenai se derritiera en los brazos de ojiazul. Se quedaron abrazados por un largo periodo de tiempo para que el sol se ocultara en las montañas de la aldea, por supuesto Naruto fue a dejar a la casa a su reciente novia, para posteriormente irse a la suya.

Ese día había sido bastante, interesante y movido.

 **Tardare en publicar los próximos capítulos porque habrán varios flashbacks de los viajes de Naruto, por lo que me tomara alrededor de una semana, pero estoy seguro que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Listo, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, comenten. BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5: Capítulo 4

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 ** _Capítulo_** **** ** _4:_** ** _Locuras_** ** _._**

Amanecía en Konoha, los aldeanos atendían sus negocios, los Genins se preparaban para empezar las misiones o entrenamiento, pero enfocándonos en nuestro rubio héroe, este comenzaba a levantarse de sus aposentos, con gran pereza y fastidio, ¿La razón?, bueno este día venia de visita su maestro más pervertido, Jiraiya, y probablemente el rubio tendría problemas por su comportamiento, pero hoy era un día importante, debía de cambiar "eso". El Sannin seguramente estaría espiando en los baños termales, asique se dio una ducha y partió a desayunar donde su linda Ayame-chan.

Al llegar al local fue recibido por un beso de su novia castaña, además de un buen ramen, pareciera que era rutina.

Después llegó a la sección de termas, específicamente la sección femenina, el rubio escucho una risilla pervertida a través de las paredes, su sensei nunca cambiaria, entonces se decidió a darle un buen susto por tales malas costumbres. Con su Jutsu espacio-tiempo se posiciono detrás del peliblanco sin que se percatara.

"¡Buu!" el Sannin dio un respingón por el susto y maldijo a quien quiera que fuera por interrumpir su 'investigación', se dio media vuelta y vio a su discípulo con una ligera marca de molestia en su rostro, entonces el invocador de sapos habló: "Gaki, que bueno es volver a verte, ¿Cómo has estado?" a lo que el rubio respondió: "Eh estado bien Jiraiya-sensei, y usted, ¿Cómo ha estado?" de inmediato el peliblanco cambio su expresión a una pervertida: "Oh, mi querido discípulo, tu sabes, recolectando información para mi nueva obra de arte literario", pero el ojiazul decidió tratar el asunto que incluía a su sensei: "Jeje, veo que algunas cosas no cambian, tampoco el cambia el tema de mi corazón" la tono de voz de Naruto significaba que dicho tema era bastante importante, en otro tanto, Jiraiya cambio su semblante de uno de diversión a uno extremadamente serio. "Hay que cambiar la red, me hice una revisión en el hospital y me di cuenta, ¿Me ayudaría, Jiraiya-sensei?" dijo el rubio, "Eso ni se pregunta, por supuesto que te ayudare, ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿No?" dijo el peliblanco con voz de aprecio y seriedad.

En el departamento del Ōtsutsuki, específicamente en el baño, se podía ver a discípulo y maestro preparando la operación para su corazón, se preguntarán ustedes, ¿Por qué?, es fácil, el corazón de Naruto no puede bombear sangre ni tampoco contraerla porque en una misión de mercenario rango S fue herido de gravedad en el corazón con un Jutsu Raiton, en ese tiempo el rubio creo un sistema para que su corazón pudiera bombear y contraerse que consiste en una red de alambres de cobre rodeando el órgano vital además de que todos los cables están conectados a una pequeña pero potente batería, pero no todo es perfecto, para mala fortuna de Naruto, cada 6 meses aproximadamente tiene que cambiar dichos alambres dado que estos sufren un deterioramiento por la electricidad presente.

Cuando Naruto y Jiraiya disponían a hacer 'eso' uno de los más gratos recuerdos vino a su memoria.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

En el país del rayo, adentrándose en los territorios de Kumogakure, Naruto de 12 años, había sido herido a gravedad al no poder esquivar un Kunai que tenía impregnado Raiton, dándole mortalmente en el pecho, el rubio no supo cuánto estuvo consciente, pero cada segundo que pasaba era uno menos de vida porque el Kunai impregnado en Raiton se le estaba acabando dicho elemento, y cuando eso ocurriera seria su fin al no poder alimentar su corazón de alguna, en teoría si se sacaba el Kunai moría o si pasaba mucho tiempo como para que el Raiton presente en el Kunai se acabara, moría, fin de su historia.

Caminaba y caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, seguía consciente y vivo, o mejor decir más muerto que vivo.

Sus ojos amenguaban, su cuerpo sufría por agotamiento, aunque el Modo Sabio aligeraba en pequeñas dosis el dolor. Su cuerpo, mente y espíritu pedían un descanso. Lo último que sus poderosos ojos vieron fueron la imponente entrada de Kumogakure no Sato.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Naruto con pesar abría sus ojos por primera vez, su vista inaugural fue su armadura, su Gunbai y su Hoz, definitivamente esos objetos lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, el rubio sonrió por esto. La habitación era completamente blanca, obviamente un hospital, trato de levantarse, pero una especie de válvula bloqueaba su movimiento, el aparato tenía una especie de motor que enviaba descargas eléctricas directamente a su órgano vital. Posteriormente intento comunicar con Kurama o con Naruto-Ying, pero ninguna respuesta, seguramente estarían guardando chacra para sanar su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando al famoso Raikage acompañado por su hermano, el Jinchūriki del Toro-Pulpo de ocho colas, una de las pocas personas en la historia shinobi que podían colaborar con su Biju completamente. Definitivamente las personas apropiadas para su entrenamiento para el Raiton y como colaborar con Kurama en perfecta armonía. Naruto no se iría de Kumo sin antes de que el mismísimo Raikage A y su hermano Killer Bee lo entrenaran, ¡o su nombre dejaría de ser Naruto Ōtsutsuki!

"Veo que ya despertaste, Gaki" esa fue la voz ronca y poderosa del Raikage 'A'. "¡No soy un Gaki!" la semi-respuesta resonó por toda la aldea, así es Naruto odiaba que lo llamaran Gaki, al parecer todos sus maestros lo llamaban de esa manera, Ōnoki, Jiraiya, pero no Mifune, el samurái del hierro una de sus costumbres era ejercer gran respeto por cualquier ser vivo. "Hay que ser muy Gaki para que te destrozaran todos tus nervios del corazón, ¿No lo crees, Bee?" de nuevo es apodo por parte del Raikage, una mierda. El hermano del A asintió con un cabeceo, entonces el líder la aldea habló más serio: "Sé que tú eres Naruto Namikaze, hijo abandonado del Yondaime Hokage, Jinchūriki del Kyubi no Yoko, yo se la mierda de vida que has tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, asique cuéntame todo para que la confianza exista entre los dos" Naruto no tuvo más opción que relatar toda su vida, una que otra lágrima escapo de los ojos del rubio, en otro tanto, odio y furia eran las palabras que caracterizaban los rostros de A y Killer Bee.

"Dime chico, ¿Te gustaría ser parte ninja de esta aldea?" preguntó A, a lo que el rubio quedo pensativo y luego contestó: "Es muy generosa su oferta, pero no puedo quedarme en ninguna aldea permanentemente, yo actualmente estoy buscando maestros que me enseñen como manejar los elementos, por ahora se manejar el Doton, Futon y Katon. Por más que me gustaría no puedo aceptar quedarme en…" Naruto iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido "¿Te gustaría que te entrenáramos?" las voces de A y Bee lo dejaron incrédulo, sin habla, pero el que continuo fue A: "Has sufrido el mismísimo infierno, tu sueño es poder traer la paz al mundo ¿No?, en el camino te encontraras con enemigos formidables, yo te puedo enseñar a usar el Raiton como si fuera tu cuerpo mientras que mi hermano Bee te podrá enseñar cómo luchar con tu Biju. El problema es tu corazón, la única forma que entrenes con nosotros será un marcapasos, lo malo es que estorba un poco, pero sé que con tu podrás contra cualquier adversidad" las sabias palabras del Yondaime Raikage marcaron el destino de Naruto.

Una semana paso para que le dieran el alta a nuestro rubio héroe, una semana extremadamente aburrida. Pero por fin termino dicha semana.

Naruto obtuvo un departamento cortesía de Raikage, las semanas pasaron, pero solo entrenaba con A-sensei, ninguna novedad de Bee-sensei, en ese entonces el rubio decidió preguntar.

"A-sensei, no es por ser desconsiderado, pero, ¿Por qué no eh entrenado con Bee-sensei?" el rostro de A se puso serio y habló: "Es porque no estás preparado para enfrentarte a tu odio interior, además Bee hace poco fue asignado como jounin sensei" obviamente Naruto ya conocía la existencia de su contraparte que, para su parecer, la persona más arisca, egoísta y odiosa del mundo, era difícil creer que era su consciencia interna malvada, pero como dicen, todo lo mal tiene algo malo y viceversa, claro que es un tema que deja para pensar. "Pero, A-sensei, yo ya eh interactuado con mi contraparte" dijo Naruto desconcertando a su maestro, A le diría a su hermano que el Gaki ya converso con su contraparte.

Al día siguiente, precisamente en el despacho del Raikage, se veía a Naruto sentado en el escritorio del Raikage mientras que A estaba en su silla, ambos comiendo bentos, carne acompañado de un buen sake, mientras conversaban animadamente.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta los sacaron de sus diálogos, A dio el permiso para la persona entrara, cuando se abrió la puerta se pudo apreciar al equipo de Bee, sus integrantes eran Samui, Karui y Omoi. Cabe señalar que las dos féminas del grupo se sonrojaron levemente al ver a Naruto, desconcertando a su compañero y maestro

"Yo!, brother, misión rango C completada, sin ningún problema" el saludo de Bee al Raikage dejaba que desear respeto, pero nunca le daba importancia, en ese instante la pelirroja del equipo reclamó: "Oye tú!, porque estas en el escritorio de Raikage-sama como si fuera tu casa" esto trajo una risa entre dientes por parte del rubio haciendo que Karui se enojara más, acumulando seños fruncidos de Omoi y Samui, pero una carcajada de Bee porque él sabía lo que venía. "¿Y qué?, acaso te molesta rojita-chan, créeme A-sensei se ha ganado mi respeto, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerle el 'sama', ¿entiendes, linda?" tal declaración dejó sonrojada y anonada a Karui además de sorprendida al resto del grupo menos a Bee, nunca el Raikage había tomado a un discípulo porque no consideraba a nadie digno de llevar el valor del rayo y de su legado, posteriormente el equipo se retiró dejando el informe, es decir más papeleo para A, pero afortunadamente tenía a su alumno Naruto que lo acompañaba para pasar el rato haciendo que el trabajo sea menos pesado, pero no todo es felicidad, cuando el rubio se fuera de entrenamiento con Bee a isla tortuga, nadie lo ayudaría en el maldito papeleo.

Era de tarde en la aldea de Kumogakure, Naruto iba caminando a paso lento, agotado después de un extenuante entrenamiento físico y elemental por parte de su maestro A, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando chocó con una linda peliblanca de tez morena y ojos azules, los papeles que traía la mujer cayeron al suelo inminentemente, por supuesto como todo caballero pidió perdón por su torpeza y la ayudo a levantar sus documentos. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por unos instantes, se despidieron tartamudeando, nerviosos y sonrojados no sin antes saber el nombre de cada uno y prometiéndose pasar tiempo juntos. Naruto y Mabui.

Ya casi había pasado un alrededor de un año de entrenamiento con el Raikage A, ahora nuestro rubio héroe preparaba sus cosas para emprender el viaje a Isla Tortuga con su sensei Killer Bee y la Jinchūriki de dos colas llamada Yugito Nii, una bella chica de cabellera rubia, de la misma edad de Naruto, ojos negros y piel de la más fina porcelana, con una actitud alegre y simpática. El rubio Ōtsutsuki quedo embelesado la primera vez que la miro **(N/A: Se me olvido decirles que Yugito también estará en el Harem.)**.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Kumogakure, con su mochila de viajes a su espalda. Su destino era la casa de su amiga Karui, la que había entablado una gran amistad y secretamente para ambos, un gran amor.

Cuando llego al departamento de la Karui, iba a tocar, pero la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a una chunnin pelirroja muy nostálgica.

"Hola Karui-chan, vengo a despedirme, me iré de viaje de entrenamiento a la Isla Tortuga con Bee-sensei" señalo Naruto con aires de seriedad y tristeza.

"Prométeme que volverás, no sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo yo…" la ojidorada sabía que el entrenamiento Biju era sumamente complicado, ella tenía miedo de que su amor secreto le ocurriera algún percance desafortunado, todos sus preocupados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beso por parte del ojiazul, dulce e inocente, al principio le pareció tan inesperado porque pensaba que su amigo solo la veía como una amiga, no tardo en corresponderlo.

El aire hizo su jugada y los obligo a separarse para lamento de los dos. En ese momento la recién pareja juntaron sus frentes para susurrarse palabras de amor y promesa. Naruto le comunico a su reciente novia que su corazón lo compartían varias personas, pero a la pelirroja ni le importo. Con un beso más subido de tono se despidieron felizmente. Su siguiente destino era la casa de su amiga rubia con grandes atributos, Samui.

Llego al lugar deseado y toco tres veces esperando a la kunoichi de la nube, en poco tiempo se hizo presente.

"Hola, Samui-chan, venía a despedirme, me iré de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea con Bee-sensei" la voz de Naruto sonaba triste porque no vería a su amiga en algún tiempo. En cambio, la rubia de Kumogakure, a pesar de su máscara de seriedad y sin emociones, se encontraba en una situación bastante rara, ella sentía una pequeña punzada en el corazón que nunca había sentido al momento que se enteró del viaje de entrenamiento afuera de la aldea y que no lo vería en algún tiempo. Entonces con voz de melancolía Samui dijo:

"¿Volverás?, sería una gran lastima para todos si te pasara… para mí" la última oración mirando al piso, la dijo casi en un susurro, pero perceptible para el ojiazul.

Samui sintió una presión en sus labios, dulce e inocente, el beso se prolongó hasta un par de minutos por la necesidad del oxígeno. La pareja de rubios apoyó sus frentes, mirándose con amor y ternura infinita, entonces el hombre habló:

"Samui-chan, yo no solo te amo a ti, también amo a otras, perdona si…" Naruto fue silenciado por los cálidos de su rubia novia dando a entender que no le molestaba, después prosiguió: "Me gustaría que dejaras esa máscara de frialdad que llevas, yo te ayudare". Samui asintió.

Su siguiente destino era el de su secretaria peliblanca favorita, Mabui.

Llegando a la torre Raikage, adentrándose por los pasillos, pudo ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Mabui caminaba a paso apresurado porque quería terminar rápido su trabajo para poder despedir a su mejor amigo y amor secreto. En un descuido la peliblanca trastabillo y precipito al suelo, cerrando sus ojos para la inminente caída y dolor que nunca llegó. Cuando la fémina abrió sus ojos aprecio que Naruto la sostenía en brazos al estilo nupcial. Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto en un dulce y cariñoso beso.

Las palabras sobraban, con una mirada de determinación por parte de los dos, se prometieron amarse hasta el fin.

Tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja, Mabui acompañó a su reciente novio hasta el punto de despedida. Llegando a la entrada sur de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, ahí estaban las personas más queridas para el rubio, A-sensei, Bee-sensei, Karui, Samui y Mabui.

Con un beso más subido de tono, se despidió de cada una de sus novios, recibiendo miradas de orgullo y felicidad por parte de sus dos maestros. A y Bee sabían que Naruto cuidaría de ellas sin importar la situación en que se encuentren.

El trayecto a Isla Tortuga fue agotador, pero se pudo apaciguar con las entretenidas charlas con 'Yugito-chan' como ahora la nombraba, sonrojando cada vez que lo hacía.

Tres meses pasaran para que en la vida de nuestro héroe ocurriera algo más interesante que el fatigante adiestramiento físico, colaboración y armonía con Kurama por parte del plan de entrenamiento propuesto por Bee.

Con la noche despejada y cubierta por estrellas gran parte del panorama y luciérnagas iluminando el ambiente. Naruto con energías consumidas por entrenamiento estaba recostado en un montículo de suave pasto, observándolas con devoción. Unos sonidos de pisadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, alertándose por creer que podría ser algún animal, pero toda situación de combate se desvaneció al ver a Yugito.

La rubia kunoichi se sentó con calma al lado derecho del ojiazul, después ella posó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio shinobi. Varios minutos pasaron para que sus miradas se encontraran, zafiros y perlas negras. El mundo se detuvo, solamente estaban ellos dos en un juego de miradas que se consideraría románticas por el escenario presente. El espacio entre sus rostros se fue reduciendo hasta realizar un acto de amor tan sincero como lo sería un beso en esta ocasión, tierno y cálido. Las palabras eran sobrantes para el momento.

Tres meses más tarde el rubio de Naruto completaría el entrenamiento de colaboración con su amigo Kurama, creando un Taijustu especial para los dos cuando entraran en el Modo Biju, un verdadero prodigio en opinión de Bee.

Pero ahora comenzaría la etapa más difícil del entrenamiento para Naruto. El rubio tendría que conocer a su odio, enfrentarlo y aceptarlo, esas fueron las sabias palabras de su maestro. Aunque Naruto ya sabía de la existencia de su odio, nunca lo había visto físicamente, solo lo había conocido como una vocecilla en su cabeza incitándole a hacer cosas que él no haría tales como asesinar por placer.

Colocándose en posición de loto, entró a su paisaje mental. Una pradera con bosques y riachuelos, cielo despejado con una cálida temperatura ambiente, ese era el escenario de su paisaje mental.

"Visualiza tu odio, primero piensa en todas las cosas que no te agradan, después tu subconsciente escondido hará el resto" las serias palabras de su sensei resonaron en su cabeza como recordatorio.

Pensó en los maltratos de los aldeanos, los insultos y humillaciones. Pero lo peor de todo fue la mínima atención de sus padres hacia él, dejándolo sin ropa ni comida cuando estaban repugnados por su mera presencia, creyendo que era un ente de maldad pura cuando en realidad era un pequeño niño que lo único que quería era un poco de atención y cariño por parte de sus padres. Por muchos años trato de deshacer esos pensamientos dañinos, pero cuando perdemos todo estamos dispuesto a darlo todo. Dejándose ir, Naruto en ese instante, aceptando su pasado, y prometiéndose a construir un mejor futuro.

Una voz muy parecida a la del rubio lo saco de pensamientos. Abriendo sus ojos por primera vez en varios minutos y acostumbrándose a la luz, aprecio a una persona exactamente igual que él, la única diferencia era que tenía los ojos rojos, no eran como los de Kurama ni como el Sharingan, estos mostraban voracidad y curiosidad envés de cualquier otro sentimiento.

 **"** **Veo que al final me logras visualizar, Naruto-Yang"** su voz era exactamente igual a la de Naruto.

"¿Quién eres exactamente?, ¿Cómo es que te puedo ver?" fueron las preguntas de nuestro héroe.

 **"** **Contestando a tus preguntas, yo soy la parte Ying de tu mente y espíritu, en cambio a la segunda pregunta, es porque finalmente aceptas las desgracias que nos ocurrieron en el pasado, para que entiendas, yo no soy tu odio, simplemente soy la fracción Ying"** la explicación fue bastante sencilla y eficaz para que el ojiazul entendiera.

 **"** **Pero creo que las personas como nosotras se entienden mejor con los puños… ¿Qué dices?"** Ying y Yang se compartieron una mirada desafiante y ansiosa.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lo único que sabían era que estaban satisfechos el uno con el otro. No hubo Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, solo golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, moliéndose a puñetazos, midiéndose hasta donde podrían llegar.

Las caras de Naruto Ying y Naruto Yang eran un gran dilema…

Pómulos hundidos por incesantes golpes, ojos morados por duros puñetes, narices y bocas sangrantes en excesos, los nudillos de las manos estaban raspados por el contacto de la barba de su oponente.

Nuestro ojiazul entendió un poco lo que quería Naruto-Ying. Ying quería conocer a su otra parte, explorarlo y en el momento de los golpes sentirse libre consigo mismo.

"Oye Ying, creo que podemos ser amigos, no es cierto, después de todo nos entendemos y…" Naruto no pudo continuar hablando porque fue tomados por el cuello de la chaqueta con total brusquedad, tirándolo al piso y dado al agresivo movimiento obligado a mirarlo a los ojos de su contraparte.

 **"** **Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré, ¡No soy tu amigo ni tu compañero!, con solo entender a las personas no formaras lazos de amistad como en los cuentos de hadas. La razón del porque nos molimos a golpes fue para confirmar que no eras ¡un bebito llorón que se acobarda con cualquier cosa que ve!"** la tosquedad de las palabras del ojirojo calaron fondo en la forma de apreciar la vida a Naruto-Yang. **"Primero conócete a ti mismo. Después para obtener la amistad de una persona deberás entrar en su vida, entenderlo y, por último, pero más importante ¡tú deberás ser una pieza fundamental para la vida de tu amigo!, ayudándolo o apoyando en momentos de mierda que el pasa en su vida o bien, como a nuestras novias, dando amor incondicionalmente de las circunstancias. Las promesas se llevan a cabo con acciones no con palabras vacías. ¡Grábatelo en lo cabeza, niño soñador!"** esa era la realidad, aunque fuera amarga para nuestro mundo ninja, era necesario para traer la paz. Naruto deberá romper las cadenas de odio, para cambiar al mundo, para cambiar a la gente.

Tres meses pasaran para que Naruto completara su entrenamiento y encontrara la forma en que no necesitara el marcapasos para su corazón, y posteriormente abandonara el país del rayo, no sin antes despedirse de sus novias y maestros con la promesa de prometerse amor incondicionalmente y visitarlos cuando tuviera tiempo.

¿El motivo?, la guerra civil en Kirigakure no Sato, para la exterminación de los Kekkei Genkai había comenzado.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

Acostado en la cama, con el torso desnudo, Naruto llevaba un vendaje a la altura del corazón, indicando que la zona era sensible. La operación había sido un éxito, un bisturí impregnado en Futon para que cortara la carne del pecho como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, después, con unas pinzas de largo alcance, Naruto lograría retirar uno por uno los alambres de cobre desgastados y cambiarlos por unos nuevos y gracias a Kurama se encargaría de que no se desangrara, y, por último, colocarse una pequeña pero potente batería que generaría la electricidad para que los cables en contacto con la corriente obligaran al órgano bombear y contraerse.

Jiraiya había estado allí toda la cirugía, solo para que Naruto no se desmayara por el dolor, sorprendentemente nunca sucedió, quizás por los constantes combates con Ying.

"Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a encontrarme con Naruko para que la entrene, ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que este contigo?" pregunto con amabilidad el Sannin de los sapos.

"¿Crees que alguien se preocuparía por mí?" Naruto pregunto, pero más bien respondió con un tono de máxima ironía.

Jiraiya apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que llego a haber sangre en sus palmas, el peliblanco quería golpear a su alumno por ser tan duro consigo mismo, pero se guardaría las ganas por dos razones: la primera era porque el rubio estaba en un estado muy delicado como para molerlo a puñetazos, y la segunda razón era porque sabía que alguien visitaría a su alumno, de eso estaba seguro, él había visto con anterioridad todas las personas que se preocupaban por Naruto.

"No deberías hablar así Naruto, hay personas que se preocupan por ti" acto seguido el peliblanco se esfumo en un Shunshin de hojas. Dejando al rubio con un conjunto de emociones y sentimientos, entre ellos estaba la culpabilidad por hablar de ese modo con su sensei.

El reloj marcaba las dos y media de la tarde, el horario del almuerzo había comenzado hace poco. En el lujoso apartamento de nuestro rubio héroe de armadura, este ya había empezado a mostrar signos de hambre, la operación lo había dejado terriblemente mal, de no ser por el chacra de Kurama y Ying, Naruto no despertaría en alrededor de una semana.

La puerta de su ostentosa vivienda se abrió, alertándole en un santiamén. Naruto chasqueo los dedos de la mano izquierda y posteriormente de la derecha, al instante la usual armadura que usaba se materializo de la nada, protegiendo su cuerpo. Con el Gunbai y la Kama pasó exactamente lo mismo, el abanico de guerra se encontraba en su mano izquierda mientras que la hoz en su derecha.

La silueta que apareció a metros de Naruto aliviaron toda intención de ataque en el ambiente, se trataba de su Hebi-Hime, Anko Mitarashi. Con un chasqueo de dedos la armadura, Gunbai y Kama desaparecieron.

"¡Naru-kun!" la tokubetsu jounin se abalanzo y quedando sobre el abdomen del rubio, haciendo que Naruto gruñera por dolor además de que un poco de su líquido vital saliera de la comisura de sus labios. En el sector del pecho, la sabana que cubría al Ōtsutsuki empezó a teñirse de un líquido de color rojizo señalando lo obvio, su sangre.

La Mitarashi se alarmo inmediatamente y se apartó del abdomen de su pareja colocándose a la orilla de la cama, ella pensando que podría haberle provocado una herida grave a la persona que más amaba y si tal acto ocurría nunca se perdonaría. Naruto notó la preocupación de su novia, y con un suave movimiento acaricio la mejilla de Anko y posteriormente retiro un fragmento de la sabana que lo cubría mostrando el vendaje cubriendo todo su pecho.

"¿¡Que te paso!?" fue la pregunta con total angustia de la pelimorada.

Naruto procedió a contarle toda la situación respecto a su corazón para horror de Anko. Después de la explicación e historia relata, Anko como toda buena novia fue a prepararle un almuerzo a Naruto para alivio de este dado que se moría de hambre. Después de que la pareja comiera se fueron a recostar en el sofá, donde Naruto paso un brazo detrás de la nuca de Anko y disfrutaron del momento, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio:

"Anko-chan, ¿Te gustaría tener una cita, hoy?"

"Por supuesto que me encantaría tener una cita contigo, Naruto-kun, ¿A qué hora podría ser?"

"Que tal a las ocho en punto, ¿Te parece?"

"Me parece perfecto"

"Excelente, ponte linda, ¿Ok?, te paso a buscar a tu casa"

Con un asentimiento de Anko, esta se despidió diciendo que estaría en su casa preparándose.

 **Perdón, me demore, pero acá lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, comenten. BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6: Capítulo 5

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **Leonardo872: La apariencia de Naruto es igual a la de la foto de portada del fic, la única diferencia es que la armadura es negra mientras que el dragón blanco.**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Citas._**

Eran alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde, Naruto todavía tenía tiempo antes de ir a la cita con Anko. De buena información el rubio supo que Kumiko y Satsuki se irían de entrenamiento afuera de la aldea para poder vencer a ese tal Gaara del desierto, asique ¿Por qué no pasar un buen rato con ambas? después de todo no las vería en un mes entero. Entonces entrando en Modo Sennin pudo distinguir de todas las personas en donde estaba Kumiko.

Kumiko Hatake era una mujer misteriosa para la mayoría de las personas, exceptuando a las que les tenía su confianza. Además, las personas que la conocían por bastante tiempo y la gente que poseía su confianza, dichas personas son tales como: Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi, Gai Maito y Yugao Uzuki, es decir, sus más íntimos amigos. Todos ellos sabían que la Hatake estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Ōtsutsuki, todas las ocasiones en que se encontraban esos dos la peligris se ponía nerviosa, tartamudeaba y le temblaban las piernas, señales claras de que estaba enamorada. En estos momentos Kumiko se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en el dueño de sus sonrojos que de improvisto se presentó ante ella sorprendiéndola un poco.

"Hola Kumiko-chan, me estaba preguntando, ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" saludo/pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa amigable sonrojando a Kumiko detrás de su máscara.

"Por supuesto, Naruto-kun"

Kumiko y Naruto primero fueron por un helado, después con el Jutsu espacio-tiempo del rubio los dos se trasladaron a un bosque lejano donde nadie los pudiera ver, la única razón fue para que Kumiko revelara su máscara facial y la pareja consiguiera disfrutar el helado en tranquilidad, la plática fue muy amena, carcajadas, risas y sonrojos. La paz reinaba por el bosque, el ojiazul se encontraba abrazando a la ojigris con su brazo derecho pasándolo por detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que Kumiko se sintiera realmente protegida.

"¿Recuerdas cómo te conocí, Kumiko-chan?"

"Si, fue el día en que mi corazón empezó a latir intensamente, pero solo cuando estaba contigo"

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Un Naruto de casi siete años buscaba algo de comer por la inmunda basura, el rubio estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se pudo percatar que una sombra se posó sobre él, momentos después el ojiazul notó una presencia a sus espaldas. Al darse media vuelta sobre sus pies, aprecio la mirada ¿Preocupada? de una albina, media alrededor de un metro setenta centímetros, tenía una máscara facial que cubría gran parte de su rostro, cuerpo escultural y fino, poseía unos pechos copa C quizás, en definitiva, una muy bella mujer.

La desconocida mujer se acercó lentamente al asustado niño, entonces cuando estuvo a unos escasos medio metro, ella dijo:

"¿Por qué estás aquí, niño?"

Naruto con una linda mirada inocente sonrojando levemente a la mujer, pero no se pudo ver debido a la máscara, respondió. "No tengo nada que comer, mis padres han cerrado la casa asique me dio mucha hambre, entonces una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que hacer (mi amigo Kurama), me dijo que debía buscar comida aquí, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo"

"Mi nombre es Kumiko Hatake, dime, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo, para buscar algo mejor que comer?"

 **"** **Puedes ir con ella Naruto, no noto ninguna mala intención"** dijo el Biju de nueve colas en el interior del rubio, al mismo que este último asentía a sus recomendaciones.

Naruto y Kumiko pasaron la tarde con la compañía del otro, disfrutando de todos los momentos. Comieron un buen almuerzo, después fueron a busca de un helado y jugaron. Cuando llego el minuto de que sus caminos se separaran, Naruto pidió por favor si podría ver el rostro de Kumiko, con un rato de forcejeos de que si o que no, finalmente la albina aceptó mostrar su cara.

"Eres hermosa, Kumiko-chan" el rostro bastante sonrojados de ambos lo decía todo.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

"Fue uno de los mejores momentos en mi vida, Kumiko-chan" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad, inmediatamente miro a su novia y le reclamo los labios en un más que apasionado beso.

"Lamentablemente me tengo que ir Naruto-kun, tengo que preparar mis cosas para mañana porque que saldré de la aldea para entrenar a Satsuki" anuncio Kumiko con un tono de voz triste dado quería pasar más tiempo con su pareja. Naruto notando la tristeza de su novia le tomo de su mentón obligándola que le mire a los ojos, y entonces dijo:

"Descuida Kumiko-chan, siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa a que distancia estemos, siempre te amaré" las palabras del rubio eran tan sinceras que llegaron en el fondo del corazón a la peligris haciendo que el calor se le concentrara en sus mejillas.

"Te amo, Naruto-kun, y siempre será de esa manera, pero desgraciadamente es hora de que me valla"

"Bueno Kumiko-chan, cuídate mucho en tu viaje, te deseo suerte" dijo Naruto antes de darle un largo beso de despedida a su novia, poco después ella se esfumo en un Shunshin de hojas.

En los terrenos Uchiha, una joven terminaba de ordenar sus cosas para salir de viaje mañana a primera hora, esta joven era Satsuki Uchiha.

Satsuki Uchiha es una joven bella mujer, anteriormente ella sentía un gran odio a su hermana por haber masacrado su clan, pero al enterarse por voz de Naruto, la pelinegra supo que el clan Uchiha no era muy trigo limpio que digamos, como tratar de hacer un golpe de estado, entonces Asuzi Uchiha, su hermana, fue obligada por el Yondaime Hokage y los consejeros para que asesinara a cada miembro de su clan, la orden fue bastante rápida, sin dar tiempo para una tregua pacífica. Posteriormente, Satsuki al saber la razón por la masacre, entristeció porque quizás nunca más pasaría tiempo con su hermana mayor, solo por la decisión apresurada de cuatro personas.

Con un destello negro, Naruto se fue en dirección a los terrenos Uchiha, esperando así encontrarse con su novia Satsuki para poder pasar tiempo con ella. Llegando sigilosamente a su habitación el rubio vio a la pelinegra terminando de ordenar sus cosas, un mechón de su largo cabello oscuro como la noche le estorbaba el rostro, se veía tan bella a opinión del hombre.

"Hola Satsuki-chan, te ves hermosa el día de hoy" hablo una voz detrás de la ojinegra asustándola, pero se tranquilizó cuando se dio media vuelta y sonrojada por las palabras.

"Hola Naruto-kun y gracias, dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Vine a preguntarte, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?"

"Como una cita" dijo un poco sonrojada la mujer.

"Si por supuesto, ¿Qué dices?"

"Acepto, Naruto-kun"

La pareja fue a sentarse en un banco del parque después de que ambos hubieran comido unas pequeñas golosinas. En ese entonces decidió hablar un tema que lo tenía muy preocupado.

"Satsuki-chan, debes de tener cuidado con ese tal Gaara no Sabaku, él es bastante fuerte"

"Lo se Naruto-kun, me estaré alerta, ¿Tu sabes cómo quedaron los resultados, cierto?"

"He estado bastante ocupado, pero sé que tu peleaste contra alguien del equipo de Kabuto y ganaste, también sé que Tenten-chan peleo contra Temari-chan y perdió, después Ino-chan y Sakura-chan pelearon entre si y empataron, Naruko-chan le pateo el trasero a ese tal Kiba, Gaara y el chico que se llama Rock Lee que es un clon de Gai-san pelearon bastante bien, pero perdió Lee-san, el hijo de Shikaku-sama que se llama Shikamaru Nara le ganó a una chica de Otogakure, el hijo de Chōza-sama que se llama Chōji Akimichi perdió contra el otro Genin del Sonido, el hijo de Shibi-sama que se llama Shino Aburame le gano al Genin de los brazos con un sistema de aire comprimido en ellos, el marionetista de la aldea de la arena le gano al otro compañero de Kabuto, y finalmente Neji Hyuga casi mata a su prima, Hinata-chan" termino diciendo esto último con mucho dolor, pero se recompuso y después siguió: "Después no se quien se enfrentara con quien"

"Bueno, las finales quedaron así, por supuesto yo me enfrentare con Gaara, Naruko se enfrentará con Neji Hyuga, la chica de la arena se enfrentará con Shikamaru y el titiritero se enfrentará con Shino, Naruto-kun, de todo esto, ¿Por qué llamas a los líderes de clanes con los sufijos 'sama'? digo es gente importante, pero no para añadirle tal sufijo" relato y después pregunto con gran curiosidad Satsuki, en otro tanto, Naruto puso una sonrisa de agradecimiento confundiendo a su novia.

"Veras Satsuki-chan, hubo personas en mi pasado que me ayudaron mucho, como, por ejemplo, dándome comida o refugio cuando lo necesitaba, tanto como Inoichi-sama, Hiashi-sama, Shikaku-sama, Chōza-sama, Shibi-sama y también Tsume-chan y Mikoto-chan" habló de manera melancólica el rubio.

"Ya veo…" dijo de manera triste por el mal pasado que tuvo su novio.

Naruto y Satsuki siguieron conversando de cosas triviales y de sin importancia hasta que llegó la hora en que los dos separaran y se despidieron en beso muy largo y apasionado. Naruto porque tenía que estar listo para la gran cita con Anko mientras que Satsuki tenía que dormir más temprano de lo usual dado que mañana se levantaría muy temprano.

El rubio Ōtsutsuki llegaba a su departamento a alistarse correctamente para la cita con su Anko-chan, primero se daría una ducha y después se vestiría con una tenida formal que consistiría en un pantalón de color negro noche y una camisa de color azul marino acompañada de una corbata blanco crema. Y un ramo de flores para impresionar a su pareja, además de un regalito para ella.

"Listo, las siete con cincuenta y cinco, ya debería ir a buscar a Anko-chan" se dijo para sí mismo el ojiazul.

Con un destello es oscuridad llego a la casa de la pelimorada en menos de lo que cae un trueno, la cual estaba ubicada en una región semi acomodada de la aldea, tocó tres veces y recibió un 'ya voy' de una voz femenina obviamente la de su novia.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, una Anko Mitarashi llevaba un vestido negro entero de una pieza que abrazaba a su cuerpo literalmente, estaba maquillada levemente con un labial rojo que resaltaba unos apetecibles labios, sus pómulos sonrojados, zapatos de tacones no muy altos ni muy bajos, el pelo morado lo llevaba como usualmente los tenía solo que un poco más salvaje, y finalmente unos aretes de perlas. De algunos que pasaban por ese sector podrían haber jurado ver a Naruto Ōtsutsuki sonrojado levemente, cosa que nunca pasaba. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales la pareja se miraba embobados. El rubio rompió fue el primero en salir del estupor.

"Te ves realmente hermosa, Anko-chan" las palabras del guerrero solo hicieron que el sonrojo de su novia aumentara.

"Tu… tu ta…también te ves guapo" la respuesta hizo que Naruto se sintiera más seguro por haber elegido el conjunto de ropas.

"Te traje estas rosas" dijo el rubio pasándole el perfecto ramo de flores.

"Me encantan" anuncio la pelimorada acercando sus fosas nasales para oler el arome de la planta. Acto seguido se adentró a su departamento para poner el ramo en un recipiente con agua.

"¿Vamos?" dijo el ojiazul estirando su brazo, indicándole a la de ojos avellana para que caminaran juntos.

"Vamos" dijo Anko decidida con una sonrisa, aceptando el brazo de Naruto.

La pareja fue caminando al restaurante más fino de la ciudad, los esperaba una reservación a nombre de Naruto Ōtsutsuki. Recibiendo miradas depredadoras por los dos géneros, pero nada que un poco de instinto asesino de ambos amainara. La cena fue perfecta, ninguno de los dos ingirió mucho alcohol porque querían estar conscientes de la gran noche, risas, sonrojos y palabras de amor. El rubio pagó la cuenta y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el monte de los Hokages, se sentaron en el lugar donde debería estar el rostro del Godaime Hokage.

"Te amo, Anko-chan, nunca dejare que nada te pase" dijo Naruto, e inmediatamente recibiendo un apasionado beso de Anko. Besos cada vez más intensos y caricias que nada tenían de inocente se sumaron a la lista. La pelimorada susurro algunas palabras a la oreja del rubio.

"¿Estás segura?" fue la pregunta llena de respeto de Naruto mientras que Anko solo asintió con un cabeceo. Usando el Jutsu espacio-tiempo del ojiazul, los dos se trasladaron al departamento de este, específicamente en la cama de tamaño matrimonial de la habitación principal.

 ** _Lemon._**

Los besos cada vez eran más profundos e intensos, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, y entonces los dos empezaron sus movimientos. El primero fue Naruto, que descendió lentamente por el cuerpo de Anko hasta llegar a sus pies y procedió a sacarle sus tacones con seguridad, y después subió de nueva cuenta solo para sacarle el hermoso vestido negro que llevaba puesto. Cuando los dedos del rubio hicieron contacto con la tersa piel de la pelimorada, esta ultima de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica correr su espalda, señal del inminente placer. Una vez que el ojiazul arrebato el molesto vestido de la de ojos avellana quedó con un conjunto de lencería negra, preciosa a vista de Naruto.

Anko se frustro un poco por ver a su novia todavía con ropa e hizo lo que su instinto le dijo. Tomándolo de los hombros con decisión lo dejó caer en la espaciosa cama, primero quito la corbata blanca para después desgarrar la camisa de un tirón haciendo que los botones saltaran por todos lados.

"Me gustaba esa camisa" señalo Naruto con diversión.

"Más te va a gustar lo que pasara aquí" respondió Anko con un tono coqueto.

Dejando al blondo sin camisa, con el torso descubierto, la pelimorada bajó hasta el sector inferior de su novio y desabrocho el cinturón además de los botones del pantalón. Con un jalón suave deslizó la ropa hasta las rodillas, y siguió su movimiento hasta los pies para quitarle los zapatos. Anko ascendió y le despojo completamente del pantalón, dejándolo solo con un bóxer blanco.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados. El primero en actuar fue Naruto que con extrema delicadeza saqueo el sostén de Anko que parecían que se iban a desgarrar por la presión de sus pechos. Y dándole un último beso en los labios atacó a las suaves montañas.

"Ahhh" fue la exclamación de placer de Anko cuando sintió a su pareja lamiendo con sutileza su pezón.

Naruto continuo el juego de lamer y succionar los pezones de Anko mientras que con la mano derecha amasaba los grandes pechos copa DD. Por otro lado, la pelimorada daba gritos por tales acciones, perdida en el mar de lujuria que su novio le provocaba. El rubio dándose cuenta de que tenía que avanzar a la siguiente base, descendió hasta la intimidad de la mujer, tomando las bragas por los costados la retiro con suma gentileza. Dejando visible en todo su esplendor la flor de su novia, con algunos vellos morados asomándose. El ojiazul acercó su rostro y oliendo la vagina de la ojicafé dijo:

"Huele bien, me pregunto si su sabor también lo es" dichas palabras solo hicieron que el marcado sonrojo de Anko aumentara a niveles atómicos, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo una ola de placer la invadió.

"Ahhhh" el grito de goce fue debido a que Naruto uso su lengua para dar un lametón a la zona erógena femenina.

"Si, definitivamente su sabor es bueno e incluso mejor"

Los movimientos del musculo bucal siguieron lento, rápido, en círculos o de arriba abajo. Las acciones se prolongaron hasta pocos minutos más donde la pelimorada arqueo su espalda y dio un grito casi animal producto de un agresivo orgasmo, el primero de su vida, además de que con sus manos agarró el largo pelo rubio de Naruto, hundiéndolo en lo profundo de su ser para que la experiencia se intensifique.

Pasaron unos segundos donde Anko respiraba agitadamente, pero cuando se recompuso tomó a Naruto por los hombros y lo colocó tendido en la cama. De un tirón lo despojo de los blancos boxers, dejando apreciar el falo erecto en todo su esplendor, de gran tamaño. La pelimorada empezó a masturbar lentamente, más tarde daba lamidas con su suave lengua, en otro tanto Naruto producía suspiros y contracciones faciales producto del sexo oral. Anko comenzó a introducir su boca en el pene, chupándolo y masturbándolo. No falto mucho para que las acciones de la ojimarrón dieran efectos, el rubio dio una contracción en todo su cuerpo, señal del nirvana, y se corrió en toda la boca de su novia, mientras que ella tragaba toda la semilla como si fuera el mejor manjar. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el hombre rompió el silencio:

"Hora del plato principal" con su fuerza de shinobi, volteo a Anko para dejarla acostada en la cama, y finalmente beso sus labios para dar el ultimátum. Bajando al sector más íntimo, Naruto procedió a alistarse para entrar, pero la pelimorada se mostraba visiblemente nerviosa.

"¿Es tu primera vez?" fue la pregunta calmada del rubio, con un tono de voz de comprensión y dulzura.

"Si…" respondió en un susurro, un poco cohibida la domadora de serpiente.

"Lo haremos despacio, ¿Ok?" fue sencilla, dulce y tranquilizadora. Tales palabras hicieron que Anko se sintiera segura de sigo misma, al saber que eligió al hombre correcto para dar el regalo más preciado que podría dar una mujer a un hombre, su virginidad.

El rubio continuo su acción, haciendo que su glande entrara completamente ocasionando un gemido de la pelimorada. Adentrándose un poco más, el ojiazul sintió como la punta de su falo chocaba con una barrera, el himen.

"Esto dolerá un poco, pero descuida, (estás conmigo, nada malo te pasará en mi guardia, no me lo perdonaría) aunque quisiera nunca hacerte ningún tipo de daño, ahora no podré" las sinceras palabras dejaron feliz a la Mitarashi.

Con un empujón más fuerte la virginidad de Anko Mitarashi fue obsequiada al hombre que más amaba. La fémina soltó algunas lágrimas a causa del dolor, nunca jamás había sentido algo así, las pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrieron por su sexo empañando el otro.

Minutos pasaron hasta que la misma Anko emprendió el movimiento del vaivén, con sus caderas. Luz verde para Naruto. El hombre empezó sus estocadas lentas al principio, pero los dos sabían que no sería suficiente. Impulsos por parte de ambos, una fina capa de sudor los cubría, sus olores se mezclaban formando un elixir para sus narices.

"Ya casi…" exclamo en gemidos la pelimorada.

"Si, ya casi…" en suspiros y gruñidos se expresaba el rubio.

Con una última gran estocada, Naruto se hundió en lo más profundo de Anko, originando que su esencia blanca fuera expulsaba dentro de su vientre.

"Ahhhhhhh" grito de placer la ojimarrón, arqueando su espalda, además de que sus grandes pechos casi que desearan tocar el cielo.

"Huuum" un gran suspiro de placer por parte del ojiazul, prácticamente sus brazos flaquearon y se dejó caer al lado derecho de su novia.

 ** _Fin Lemon._**

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y dijeron con todo el amor que pudieron juntar.

"Te amo"

"Te amo"

Y así ambos se dejaron caer en el mundo de los sueños, lastimosamente que para Naruto solo eran sombras y tinieblas, nunca un sueño tranquilo, nunca en paz, una lucha constante consigo mismo.

 **Listo, mi primer lemon en mi primer fic. Lo siento por no poder actualizar más seguido, pero es que he estado algo ocupado últimamente. Espero que les haya gustado, comente. BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7: Capítulo 6

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Citas y el escape de Ying._**

 _x0x_

 _En el valle del fin se veían a dos siluetas enfrentándose con la mirada, la primera tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta el final de la espalda, sostenía un Gunbai en la mano izquierda y una Kama en la derecha además de portar con una armadura shinobi negra con el estampado de un dragón blanco, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada esta figura era Naruto Ōtsutsuki, el Kokushibyō para muchos, pero descrito por más de uno de sus maestros como Naruto el de los pies ligeros_

 _La otra figura también tenía el pelo rubio, pero solo no tan largo como la primera figura, este lo tenía hasta largo hasta la nuca y con ojos azules, llevaba puesto un chaleco shinobi tradicional de la aldea de la hoja con uno pantalones tipo ANBU y las sandalias respectivas, en sus dos manos portaba unos peculiares Kunais de tres puntas, dicha figura era Minato Namikaze, el ex Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato._

 _Padre biológico en un combate inminente contra su hijo biológico, aunque esto pocos lo sabían._

 _"_ _Aquí estamos Minato, en el final, en el punto cero, el todo o nada, a decir verdad, tienes algo de posibilidad en vencerme, ya que la droga que me diste me imposibilita a usar mis ojos, te felicito por aquello, fuiste muy listo en aplicarlo" dijo Naruto tomando una pausa después dio un suspiro y continuo: "¿Algunas palabras para inmortalizar el momento?" al no recibir respuesta el rubio menor dio por hecho el inicio del combate._

 _La pelea ya había acabado, ahora se ve a Naruto recostado en la orilla del rio, con un kunai de tres puntas enterrado en las costillas de su lado derecho, el filo de dicho kunai rasgando el pulmón, sangrando bastante._

 _x0x_

En el departamento de Naruto este recién se había despertado de golpe, respirando agitado y todo sudado, con un pequeño dolor en su costado derecho, pero lo más sorprendente era el sueño que había tenido. Logrando calmar su agitada respiración, procedió a mirar a su lado derecho, el lugar donde una Anko Mitarashi descansaba con una sonrisa genuina pintado en su hermoso rostro. El solo hecho de recordar de lo acontecido anoche le hacía sonreír gratamente. Vio el reloj que estaba en la mesa continua a la cama y marcaba las 8:30. Levantándose cuidadosamente para que la pelimorada no despertara el rubio se fue directo a la ducha para quitar todo el sudor y posteriormente hacer un delicioso desayuno para su novia.

Una pelimorada se empezaba a despertar por el hecho de que unos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la ventana de la habitación además de que se nariz estaba percibiendo unos deliciosos aromas. Tratando de encontrar a su amante en la gran cama, fallando, dio un suspiro de resignación, quizás Naruto tenía cosas más importantes que despertar juntos. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una bandeja de madera se posó frente a ella, en dicha bandeja estaba un apetitoso desayuno de crepas, jugo de naranja y frutas de la estación. Detrás del buen desayuno, estaba Naruto sentado de rodillas en la cama con su típica ropa de civil que consistía en una polera azul cian y unos pantalones negros, llevando una ligera sonrisa que lo hacía ver terriblemente atractivo a opinión de Anko.

"Qué bueno que despertaste, debes tener hambre" dijo Naruto, mientras que Anko sonreía tímidamente y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que la hacía ver endemoniadamente tierna.

"Gracias" respondió la pelimorada que al tratar de levantarse se percató de su desnudez y entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara enormemente. Y tapándose los pechos con las sabanas procedió a consumir el alimento que le preparo su novio.

Una vez que termino de desayunar, la de ojos avellana decidió aclarar algunas dudas que le picaban en su consciencia:

"¿Te arrepientes sobre de lo que hicimos ayer?" su tono de voz fue bastante serio.

"Nunca, puedo decir que es uno de mis más gratos recuerdos" la respuesta del rubio fue increíblemente tierna a oídos de la pelimorada, haciéndola suspirar alivio. Pero Anko continuo con su interrogatorio:

"¿Crees que fui lo suficiente buena para ti?" la chica no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran por un momento del temor de no complacer a su pareja tal como él lo hizo con ella.

"Como dije, fue una gran experiencia, me encanto, y déjame decirte que fue mi primera vez como también lo fue la tuya. Te amo Anko-chan, nunca debes de dudar de nuestra relación" le respondió en un modo bastante serio solo para dejar en claro que la amaba.

Como única respuesta, la fue un beso en los labios, al separarse se revelo a Anko con los ojos humedecidos acompañado de un sonrojo en su bello rostro.

"Pero mira que despistado he sido, te había hecho un regalo que se me olvido dártelo ayer, espero que te guste" dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña caja de madera rectangular. Anko la tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos y la abrió, lo que vio la dejo completamente maravillada. Dentro de la caja había un hermoso collar hecho de perlas blancas enhebradas entre sí.

"Es hermoso, Naruto-kun, pero no debías, te pudo haber costado muy caro y…" la pelimorada no pudo seguir hablando dado el rubio la callo con un beso, inmediatamente se posicionó detrás de ella y le colocaba el collar con extrema delicadeza.

"Uno hace cosas por las personas que ama. Bueno creo deberías ir a ducharte, porque ambos tenemos cosas que hacer hoy" termino proponiendo el hombre.

Una vez que Anko se fue de malagana porque tenía que ir a trabajar a Tortura & Interrogación, no porque quería, sino porque sin trabajar no había dinero, y sino había dinero no habría dangos, y sin dangos… el infierno se desataría.

Naruto pensó que quizás no había pasado mucho tiempo de calidad con sus novias y amigas. Su primer destino seria la casa de sus amigas y novias Genins presentes en la aldea, ósea Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y Naruko.

En el camino se topó con Inoichi, lo saludo respetuosamente y siguió con su trayecto. Pero el líder de los Yamanaka tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: "No me pudo haber tocado un mejor futuro yerno que Naruto, definitivamente Ino será muy feliz, pero si la hace sufrir… las pagará caro" con esos soliloquios se dirigió a T&I.

Llegando al complejo Yamanaka se topó con Fu, al pasar el pelinaranja le guiño el ojo a su señor mientras que este hizo lo mismo, no hubo más interacción porque nadie debería saber que todos los 'ciervos' de Danzo Shimura o mejor conocido como el halcón de guerra o el shinobi de la oscuridad lo cambiaron por otro líder, nadie debía saberlo hasta que la situación en la aldea se calme.

El guerrero del gunbai no pudo encontrar la presencia de la rubia en los terrenos Yamanaka, asique inmovilizando su cuerpo, entró en modo Sennin, sus ojos no cambiaron, pero sus parpados y el sector aledaños a ellos tomaron el color naranja, y así la pudo localizar en el campo de entrenamiento número 6.

El campo de entrenamiento numero 6 era de gran extensión, pero nadie iba porque el terreno estaba muy descuidado y maltrecho. Pasando una sección de árboles que comenzaron a ser desgastados y muertos, adentrándose por el sendero dichos arboles empezaban a ser más verdes y frondosos. Cuando Naruto llego al corazón del bosque se podía ver a una Ino anotando en un cuaderno todo tipo de plantas que había en el jardín. La Yamanaka estaba tan metida en sus divagaciones que no sintió cuando alguien ingreso.

"Hola, Ino-chan" saludo alegremente Naruto, haciendo que Ino diera un respingón del susto.

"Baka, me asustaste, en fin, [suspiro] hola Naruto-kun"

"Te vine a ver para saber cómo has estado, además, ¿Qué es este jardín?, nunca lo había visto antes"

"Gracias, pero este jardín es mi secreto, nadie sabe que vengo aquí, a excepción de ti claro está, veras todo comenzó cuando llegué a esta zona toda desgastada y al verla me propuse renovarla…"

La dupla de rubios siguió conversando hasta que un gruñido del estómago bastante fuerte por parte de la Yamanaka dando a revelar que no había desayunado. Ino prácticamente quería que la tragase la tierra además de estar roja de vergüenza. Lamentablemente para ambos se despidieron no sin más prometerse repetir de nuevo la ¿cita?, si se podría llamar de tal manera.

Su siguiente destino era encontrarse con su peli rosa amiga de infancia, Sakura Haruno. Esta se encontraba yendo al almacén para comprar algunas mercancías para su madre. El rubio converso con la peli rosa durante todo el trayecto del almacén hasta la casa Haruno, donde Mebuki, la madre de Sakura le ofreció un té a Naruto.

"Después de todo, tengo que tratar de llevarme bien con mi futuro yerno" tales palabras no hicieron más que sonrojar a Sakura de pena y de amor porque Naruto no lo negaba, todo eso fue suficiente para colapsar la mente de la adolecente. El rubio en acto de caballerosidad, transporto a la joven ninja en brazos hasta su habitación. Y despidiéndose educadamente de la madre de la peli rosa, se movilizó hasta su siguiente destino, Tenten.

Entrando en la tienda de armas de la familia Nakamura que es encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, se topó con una castaña de su edad, limpiando una estantería. El rubio se quedó harto tiempo viendo como Tenten hacía con maestría su labor, era simplemente hermosa.

"Espero que la cuides, no me gustaría que algún día Tenten llorara por tu culpa" una voz masculina, gruesa y madura, hizo que Naruto se diera media vuelta para encararlo. Ahí estaba un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, piel semi bronceada y constructora corporal musculosa. El hombre vestía un conjunto de ropas para trabajar en la fundidora.

"Créame que eso nunca pasara, señor…"

"Mi nombre es Doto, el padre de Tenten" su voz era tan tenebrosa como la de su maestro Hanzo y su cuerpo casi como el de A. Después el hombre miro a su hija y dijo: "Tenten, hay un amigo tuyo que quiere verte"

La adolescente castaña se dio media vuelta y poso sus ojos avellanas en los azules del rubio, sonrojándose.

"¿Te gustaría salir a alguna parte, Tenten-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

"Me encantaría, pero…" Tenten recordó que tenía que ayudar a su familia en el negocio.

"Descuida hija, puedes salir con tu noviecito"

"!Oto-sama!" exclamo la castaña, bastante avergonzada por las palabras de su padre.

Tenten y Naruto caminaron, charlaron y bebieron té de por medio. Pasaron un buen rato en compañía del otro. Desafortunadamente para Tenten, el tiempo se acabó, mientras que para Naruto: ya era tiempo de visitar la gran mansión Hyuga, donde se localizaba Hinata.

Ya entrando en el recinto Hyuga, después de ser recibido cordialmente por los nuevos guardias ya que los antiguos le propinaban golpizas a Naruto cuando era menor. Poco después de esperar en la recepción, el rubio fue bienvenido por Hiashi Hyuga.

"Oh, Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"He venido porque me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mis viejas amistades" dedicándole una amable sonrisa al líder de los Hyuga.

"Hinata llegara dentro de poco, y dime, ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?"

"Estaría encantado Hiashi-sama"

Al poco rato de la conversación con Hiashi, Hinata llego de entrenar con su hermana menor Hanabi.

"Hola Hinata-chan, Hanabi-san" el saludo del rubio hizo que la princesa Hyuga mayor se sonrojara de sobremanera. Hinata siempre sería Hinata.

El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad, pero solo Naruto notaba la pequeña intención asesina que emanaba el sobrino de Hiashi, Neji Hyuga. Un sentimiento, débil, pero estaba, le denunciaba a Naruto que le diera una paliza a puño limpio a ese tal Neji. El solo pensar que Hinata sufrió hacia que el guerrero del gunbai y kama le temblaran las manos por la rabia.

 **Chispa.**

Después del almuerzo, Naruto se fue a entrenar como lo hacía diariamente, pero no sin antes prometer que los visitaría más seguido.

El reloj marcaba las siete y media de la tarde, y el rubio se dirigía a su restaurante favorito: Ichirakus, el lugar donde cocinaba el mismo ángel: su Ayame-chan.

Pero grata fue su sorpresa que en el local de comida encontró a su novia secreta Naruko (solo por ahora) y a su amiga Kushina.

"Hola Naruko-chan, ¿Puedo?" pregunto Naruto señalando el asiento que estaba a la izquierda de Naruko.

"¡Hola Naruto-kun!, si por supuesto que puedes sentarte" cuando Naruto se sentó fue recibido por un beso en la mejilla, pero cerca de la comisura de los labios.

"Hola Kushina-chan" saludo cordialmente haciendo que la Uzumaki se sonrojara levemente, pero luego se reprendió mentalmente porque biológicamente era su hijo o ¿no?

"¡Naruto-kun!" el rubio fue sorprendido porque sus labios fueron asaltados por una bonita castaña de ojos negros.

"Me alegra verte Ayame-chan" dijo Naruto volviendo a besar a Ayame, pero esta vez era el quien guiaba la labor, originando ligeros gemidos de su novia.

No falta decir que toda esta interacción de amor juvenil genero varias emociones como orgullo y celos.

El orgulloso fue Teuchi, que miraba desde la parte trasera del local. Pensando que su querida hija había encontrado a ese amor verdadero que la cuidaría, amaría y velaría por ella.

Mientras tanto, los sentimientos de celos de Naruko salieron a flote obviamente porque no era fácil compartir al hombre que amabas, pero la otra era de Kushina que ya no veía a Naruto como su hijo, sino como… definitivamente todas sus dudas las debía consultar con su amiga Mikoto.

Las personas en el local charlaron animadamente, pero el rubio empezaba a tener un ligero dolor de cabeza. Tras comer dos platos de ramen de cerdo, Naruto se tuvo que retirar a sus aposentos porque el dolor de cabeza no disminuía, solo aumentaba.

Llegando a su casa tambaleándose durante todo el trayecto, Naruto no tenía fuerzas ni para tomar una ducha o beber un vaso de agua. Asique chasqueando los dedos se retiró de sus armas y armadura y se precipitó a la cama, cerrando los ojos por el insoportable dolor.

 **Fuego.**

El reloj marcaba casi la doce de la noche, en el departamento de Naruto este abría los ojos calmadamente como si nunca hubiera existido la jaqueca. Pero sus ojos…

Sus ojos eran rojos.

Sus ojos no eran como el Sharingan, ni como los de Kurama…

Sus ojos eran los de Naruto-Ying.

 **Listo, termine, me demore bastante porque he tenido muchos proyectos que hacer. Espero que les haya gustado, comente. Puede que me tarde más en actualizar, sorry. BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8: Capítulo 7

**Naruto o algún libro o película que se presente no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **Nota autor: Lo sientoooo, me demoré en actualizar por una buena razón, me quebré la muñeca, algunos dedos y una parte del brazo derecho en un accidente de moto, pero ya sané y ahora podre actualizar con más brevedad. Disfruten del cap.**

 ** _Capítulo 7: El infierno para pecadores y el dragón blanco._**

 **"** **¿Me escuchas?, Kurama"** la pregunta de Ying tenía un tono de voz mezclado entre la seriedad y la gratitud.

 **"** **Si, te escucho, Ying"** era claro que el zorro de nueve colas no quería hablar, se sentía culpable y sucio como nunca antes le había sucedido.

 **"** **Ellos tienen que pagar, de una forma u otra. Es injusta la manera en que la tratan, la usan como si fuera un mero objeto"** dijo Naruto-Ying.

 **"** **Si, eso sí lo entiendo. Pero qué pasa con la princesita Hyuga, tu sabes…"** Kurama no pudo seguir con su oración porque fue interrumpida por un iracundo ojirojo.

 **"** **¡Él la lastimo, como si fuera un trapo!, debe pagar por hacerla sufrir"** en definitiva, Ying estaba furioso, pero, ¿Por qué razón?

Kurama dio un ligero suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo. **"¿Cuál es el plan?"**

 **"** **Iré a Kusagakure para rescatar a Karin, no me importa si tengo que enfrentar a su Kage, pero la rescataré. Después le daré una paliza al señor destino para que aprenda de una maldita vez"** quizás Ying no era el mejor haciendo planes.

 **"** **Recuerda que no podré ayudarte, tengo que mantener a Naruto dormido, suerte Ying"** con esas últimas palabras, Kurama cortó la conexión mental con su ¿Amigo? Naruto-Ying susurró casi imperceptiblemente un 'gracias'

Ying se levantó de la cama, chasqueando los dedos de las manos para armarse de su fiel equipo de combate como lo eran el Gunbai, la Kama y su armadura.

Con un sigilo extremo se escabullo para salir de Konoha, por la espesura y oscuridad de la noche, pasando inadvertidos por todos en la aldea.

Una vez que se alejó a una distancia considerada de la aldea, el ojirojo hizo unos sellos de manos, se mordió el pulgar sacando sangre de este y lo toco contra el piso. De inmediato una nube de humo se presentó ante él, una vez que el humo se disipo se pudo ver a un majestuoso dragón blanco, grandes garras que se asemejaban a filosas espadas acompañado de hileras de colmillos como sables, su piel escamosa resplandecía con la luz de la luna en el lugar. Tenía una montura de cuero en la cual a los costados habían lanzas de metal listas para agarrarlas y comenzar un ataque de larga distancia.

De gran envergadura, pero más pequeño que el Biju de una cola, de ojos negros penetrantes y misteriosos, pero que mostraban una inmensa gratitud a la persona en frente a él.

 **"** **Tu espíritu esta calmado, no como el mío en estos momentos"** dijo Ying acariciando las escamas del dragón. **"Para Naruto-Yang y a mí fue algo increíble haberte conocido Smog, al igual que Hanzo-sensei"**

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Naruto de catorce años, estaba intentando de buscar alguna información de la rebelión de Kirigakure, para poder unírseles y vencer al Yondaime Mizukage de la cruel guerra civil, el rubio trataba de entrar en bares y lugares así pero no le permitían el acceso.

"¿Será él…?" una voz desconocida fue escuchada a la distancia que miraba al rubio con detenimiento. "Si, estoy seguro que es el, su espíritu es fuerte y único"

Lo siguiente que le sucedió a Naruto fue que un olor bastante extraño invadió su nariz, después todos se volvió negro.

¿Días?,¿Horas? o ¿Minutos?, no tenía idea de cuánto había pasado que le había ocurrido. Su cuerpo no respondía, ni siquiera sentía sus manos.

"Muy patético para alguien que ha tenido maestros espectaculares, verdaderamente patético" dijo una voz cerca suyo, su tono era burlesco y despectivo.

"¿Sabías que, entre los distintos tipos de salamandras, hay unas que poseen toxinas que impiden el movimiento total del cuerpo por largos periodos de tiempo si se administran bien, también hay una que posee una neurotoxína que si se ingiere la persona es obligada a contar la verdad, y solo la verdad? Ahora sé toda tu vida, Naruto Ōtsutsuki o ¿Debería de llamarte Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?, pero supongo que la primera opción te gusta más" el hombre tenía cabello rubio opaco, piel blanca con ojos negros, su edad rodeaba los cincuenta años y era bastante alto quizás un metro con noventa. Para opinión de Naruto, el tono de voz era aburrida pero divertida, era… irritante.

Un dolor de cabeza le obligó a cerrar los ojos, para volver a adentrarse en el sueño inducido por otra toxina de salamandra.

Despertándose nuevamente, ahora no tenía ningún dolor e incluso se podía mover. Observando la habitación aprecio que era sencilla, una cama en donde el acababa de despertarse, una mesita de noche, un ropero con cajones y una estantería en donde había varios libros. A través de una ventana se podía apreciar el Valle del Dragón Blanco, le pusieron tal nombre por una leyenda que se decía que por estos lares vivía un dragón blanco, en fin, solo leyendas. Una cadena montañosa en donde cruzaba un rio de bajas temperaturas, un lago congelado también, la altura hacia que te dificultara respirar.

En ese instante, el hombre anteriormente descrito entró por la puerta que daba frente a la cama. El rubio sabía que ese hombre era fuerte, demasiado, algo le daba la impresión. Naruto solo había sido entrenado en pocos aspectos, la fuerza bruta en batalla y algo de entrenamiento físico, pero nunca entrenado en el sigilo, su control de chacra no era algo de otro mundo, jamás supo cómo aprovechar los ambiento en la naturaleza para su favor en batalla.

"Por favor, entréneme, necesito sus conocimientos para traer la paz" dijo Naruto

"Eso pensaba, pero antes debes contestarme una pregunta, tu respuesta definirá si yo te entreno, dime, ¿La ley justifica los medios?" el hombre hablo serio por primera vez.

Naruto sin titubear o dudar contesto: "No, para mí la ley nunca justificara los medios"

Esto trajo una sonrisa al hombre, después dijo: "Eso es bueno, de acuerdo, te entrenare, mucho gusto Naruto, mi nombre es Hanzo de la Salamandra, encantado de conocerte"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de nuestro héroe.

Un mes pasó para que recién el entrenamiento físico de Naruto comenzara, dado que en el primer mes con Hanzo se la paso leyendo libros de historia, pero no libros comunes, sino manuscritos hechos por el mismo, en donde se relataba la historia de todas las perspectivas posibles, siempre objetivamente, sin emoción en el texto. Su sensei era así.

"Con que vamos a empezar, he Hanzo-sensei" pregunto el rubio menor. **(Nota Autor: Si ven fotos de Hanzo, él es rubio, pero más opaco que Naruto).**

"Buena pregunta Gaki, comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento físico, nos especializaremos en tu resistencia y cuanto dolor aguantas" dijo Hanzo y en un santiamén se colocó detrás de Naruto y con una brutal patada le torció el tobillo, pero antes de que el chacra de Kurama o el de Naruto-Ying hicieran efecto Hanzo le puso un sello que le impedía aprovechar tales habilidades. Naruto y Naruto-Ying dieron un grito de dolor, después de todo, los dos sienten lo mismo, pero de perspectivas diferentes.

"Te puse un sello para que te bloqueara tu enorme chacra, ahora solo los tienes a un nivel muy cercano al crítico, tu objetivo será nadar contra la corriente del rio" termino de hablar el rubio más opaco.

Después de unos treinta minutos, Naruto solo había conseguido nadar 40 metros, luego su cuerpo no resistió más, el dolor del tobillo torcido y el agua fría se lo impidieron. Con mucho esfuerzo, se arrastró hasta la orilla, en donde su maestro lo observaba con soberbia y decepcionado.

"No que no" dijo Hanzo, notase el sarcasmo.

Meses después, maestro y discípulo se disponían a entrenar en el lago de agua congelada.

"Agarra Gaki" exclamo el rubio mayor, aventando una Kama común y corriente, de madera el mango y el resto de metal.

"Ahora pelearemos, un consejo, mira tú ambiente" y así se dio inicio la batalla.

Naruto era más rápido y ágil que su maestro. Pero Hanzo tenía más resistencia y experiencia que su discípulo. Hanzo se deslizo con astucia sobre la resbaladiza plataforma de hielo para evitar un tajo ascendente de Naruto. El rubio mayor se volvió a poner de pie para correr en dirección a su contrincante. Por otro lado, el rubio menor se quedó firme en su posición esperando un fuerte golpe o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, Hanzo nuevamente se deslizo, pero esta vez entre medio de las piernas de Naruto que de estupefacto no se movió. Hanzo, mientras se deslizaba le aplicó un fuerte codazo al tobillo de Naruto, torciéndolo e imposibilitándolo. Inmediatamente Hanzo se alejó para tener una distancia prudente de su enemigo.

"Pierdes" dijo Hanzo con soberbia.

"No crea que por liármela una vez me ha ganado, sensei"

"¿Ah sí?, mira tú ambiente"

Naruto por inercia propia giro su cuello a la zona en donde estaban sus pies, ¿El resultado? Todo el hielo estaba a punto de partirse, un simple movimiento y caería al agua.

"Disfruta el baño, Naruto, jajaja" una risa desquiciada salió de su boca, y luego arrojo una moneda en donde estaba parado el rubio menor y el hielo cedió. No hace falta que describir el frio que sintió Naruto en esos momentos.

Unos minutos más tarde; Hanzo y Naruto estaban en casa porque sus músculos no recibían estímulos a causa del contacto al frio extremo. Posteriormente a que Naruto se sintiera mejor su maestro lo condujo a la cocina la cual parecía más un laboratorio. La cara de Hanzo era bastante seria, no era un momento de hacer bromas.

"Mucha gente habla de dolor, como si en realidad lo conocieran. Mucha gente habla de amor, como si este les faltara en realidad. Son hipócritas. Acércate por favor Naruto" Hanzo tomo la mano de su discípulo con brusquedad y fuerza, de la misma mesa en la que estaban apoyados; el invocador de salamandras vertió un líquido amarillo procedente de una botella transparente.

Dolor.

Desesperación.

Sufrimiento.

Esas tres palabras eran lo que describían al momento que sintió el extraño liquido amarillo posarse sobre el dorso de su mano.

"¿¡Que haces!?" pregunto con máxima desesperación a su sensei que ni se inmuto.

"El ácido de algunas salamandras puede ser muy doloroso al contacto de la piel humana"

La relajación podía servir para este tipo de cosas pensó el rubio menor.

"Quédate con el dolor, no te lo quites" dijo Hanzo agarrando más fuerte de su muñeca para que su pupilo no escapara.

Sin embargo, Naruto no escucho a lo que dijo su maestro.

PLAF!

La cachetada que le propino Hanzo a Naruto sonó por toda la habitación, además de que Naruto volviera al estado del dolor.

"Este es uno de los momentos más grandes de tu vida y lo estas despreciando pensando en algún lugar de hermoso paisaje que no es real ni aquí ni ahora"

Naruto miro desesperada el lavadero de la cocina, pensando en ir y mojar su mano. Hanzo noto esto.

"¡Por favor haz que se detenga!" dijo el rubio menor.

"¡Escúchame Naruto! Puedes correr y echarle agua a tu mano y empeorar tu herida, o usar vinagre para neutralizar el ácido de la salamandra. [Suspiro] Siempre tienes que considerar la opción de rendirte, pero antes tienes que haber luchado. Tienes que saber, no temer, saber que algún día morirás." Exclamo el maestro.

Naruto comprendió lo que su sensei quería comunicarle, le quería comunicar lo que era perderlo todo. Luego, Hanzo al ver que Naruto se había rendido le soltó la muñeca con lentitud y alcanzo una botella blanca, y la vertió en la mano quemada de su discípulo. Al instante el ardor de la carne quemándose se desvaneció. El rubio menor cayó de espaldas al suelo. Hanzo lo observo desde el otro lado de la mesa, mirándolo con orgullo.

"Una vez que lo perdemos todo estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea, por algo las personas buscan venganza. Pero cuando tenemos un propósito por el cual luchar, no nos hará falta perder lo que nos motiva por algo vivimos. Hay personas que nunca tuvieron un propósito y quizás nunca lo conocieron, y eso es peor que estar muerto."

Unos meses después de la quemadura química en la mano de Naruto. Maestro y alumno estaban tratando de pescar algo en el rio ahora descongelado porque ya era verano.

"Sabes Naruto, tus padres fueron modelos de los dioses." Dijo de repente Hanzo.

Obviamente, Naruto se molestó ante tal comentario, ¿las deidades teniendo de modelos perfectos a Kushina y Minato?

"Los dioses nunca harían algo como eso sensei" respondió firme el guerrero del Gunbai.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces porque las deidades les premiaron con un destino favorable, con un padre y una madre, con una casa y comida todos los días, ellos que saben el destino de todo ser viviente porque les beneficiaron, pero condenando tu infancia?"

Naruto no pudo replicar a eso, no tenía como.

"Te tengo una misión, necesito que me digas en realidad lo que hay dentro de la montaña, quizás un dragón jajaja" solicito Hanzo.

"Dicen que hay un dragón milenario, puras patrañas" dijo escéptico Naruto.

"Patrañas fue las que pensé cuando un chico se me acerco y me pidió que lo entrenara sin saber que sobreviviría a mis clases infernales, por casualidad, ¿Te resulta conocido?"

Un pff seco salió de los labios de nuestro héroe. Sin saber que dentro de pocas horas se encontraría cara a cara con…

Naruto ya había partido de la casa de Hanzo hace ya algunas horas. Siguiendo el escarpado sendero de rocas de la montaña, posteriormente adentrándose en esta, un estrecho camino lo condujo a una gran cámara que desprendía un olor a muerte e instinto asesino.

Finalmente dio con el término del pasadizo observó que había un gran dragón blanco al final de la cueva, el color de sus escamas era blanco mientras que sus ojos azules como los de nuestro héroe solo que estos tenían la típica línea vertical que caracterizaba a todo reptil. Sus garras parecían sables y sus dientes espadas, intimidante para cualquiera. Su tamaño se comparaba a uno más pequeño que el Biju de una cola. Pero había algo que perturbaba el espíritu del rubio. El dragón parecía desesperado y vació.

"(Es como yo, cuando era un niño)" pensó el humano.

Ante la mirada penetrante de Naruto hacia el reptil reaccionó agresivo y terrenal. Lentamente Naruto se fue acercando aún más al territorio del dragón, este último retrocedió por desconocer al guerrero y también por miedo a él. El rubio se aproximó tanto que con su mano alcanzó las fauces del animal e inicio una suave caricia, aunque el dragón sorprendentemente no hizo acto de algún ataque, solo se quedó inmóvil disfrutando de las caricias de esa persona. Disfrutando de las caricias de su dueño, de su señor.

Ese fue un momento especial para Naruto Yang y Naruto Ying. Fue especial porque solo por unos instantes estuvieron unidos para hacer el bien de una manera parcial para ambas partes. Cuerpo, mente y espíritu estuvieron unidos… solo por unos instantes. El poder que produjo esa unión fue inimaginable, un poder que podría hasta desafiar a un dios, a un dios como él…

Después de encontrar a su nuevo compañero y hablar con su maestro de lo acontecido todos los días fueron normales hasta ese fatídico día. El rubio decidió bautizar a su nuevo compañero con el nombre de Smog.

Podemos ver Hanzo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Naruto durmiendo en la cama que tenía en la habitación, y en susurros comenzó a hablar:

"Eres fuerte Naruto, me lo has demostrado en estos dos años que hemos estado juntos, tu sin duda triunfaras, eres inteligente, con una mente como la tuya tendremos la paz que siempre se ha deseado y nunca logrado, ayudas sin pedir nada a cambio, haz logrado calmar el espíritu de una criatura mitológica, te llamaran 'Naruto, el señor de las bestias', eres rápido, te llamaran 'Naruto, el de los pies ligeros', pero yo siempre te llamaré hijo."

Ya amanecía en el valle del dragón blanco, Naruto ya estaba despertado hacia algunos minutos y comía su desayuno en estos instantes, por alguna razón Hanzo se notaba más tranquilo de lo normal.

"Hanzo-sensei, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo Naruto.

"Ya lo has hecho, pero adelante" respondió el de las salamandras.

"No es para ofenderlo ni nada, pero porque no se muere, digo ya debería de tener algo como unos 100 años y usted todavía se desempeña como shinobi, ¿Cómo lo hace?"

"No lo sé, simplemente pasan los días y no me voy de este mundo"

"Ah, y, ¿usted no cree que tengo mucho poder a mi disposición?, digo tengo a Kurama, tengo todos los entrenamientos de mis maestros, tengo a Smog, mi Sharingan, a mi gunbai y kama y…" Naruto empezó a dudar de sus habilidades, según él no se merecía este poder.

"Naruto, siempre tienes que saber que el poder no es para nada general, obviamente tu ganarías si te enfrentaras contra un Genin o un Chunnin o un Jounin quizás, pero en una pelea entre tú y Hashirama Senju o contra Madara Uchiha tu saldrías vencedor, pero te darían algo de trabajo, pero en una batalla entre tú y un dios, ¿Quién ganaría en ese escenario?" explico Hanzo.

"Bueno basta de charla Gaki, necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas al pueblo para preparar la cena" mandó el maestro. Obviamente Naruto acepto sin rechistar, nunca le llevaría la contra a su maestro en cosas como esas, podría ser mortal.

A Naruto le tomo alrededor de una hora en hacer el pedido que le solicito Hanzo, se dispuso a volver, pero sus ojos no creían en lo que veía… sangre, kunais, shurikens y también veía…

Hanzo había sido asesinado

Asesinado por ninjas de Kirigakure no Sato, bajo el mando de Yagura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su maestro para comprobar sus pulsaciones del corazón.

Seguía vivo, pero no por mucho…

"Hanzo-sensei! ¿Qué ha pasado?, por favor escúcheme" suplico Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

"Naruto, que bueno que has venido, quería verte por una última vez" dijo cansadamente Hanzo.

"No hable sensei, yo lo curaré" sin embargo el elemento Yang no servía, ¿¡Porque no funcionaba!?

"Déjame Naruto, es mi hora…"

"No por favor, no quiero estar solo" suplico el rubio, llorando.

"Siempre estaré contigo, en tus recuerdos y en tus memorias, te amo hijo mío" esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hanzo de la Salamandra, considerando a Naruto Ōtsutsuki como hijo, como familia, su única familia.

Naruto empezó a llorar sangre, desbloqueando una habilidad única dentro del clan Uchiha, una muy poderosa, pero de muy alto costo de obtenerla, a través del sentimiento de la culpa. El Mangekyō Sharingan. Sus ojos cambiaron de azules a una flor de loto roja con los márgenes negros y un fondo del mismo color negro.

Los llantos de Naruto Yang y Naruto Ying (dentro de Naruto) siguieron sonando hasta que unos ninjas salieron de la casa en la que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

"Jajaja, ese vejete no nos dio mucha pelea, es un miserable jajaja" se atrevió a hablar uno de los shinobis de Kiri.

Ese momento fue especial, Naruto Yang y Naruto Ying compartían dos sentimientos, dolor y venganza. Solo por unos instantes serian un solo ser, en los cuales no se calmarían hasta calmar esos sentimientos.

Enseguida los ojos con el Mangekyō Sharingan en ellos se posaron en los ninjas de Kiri.

"¡Ustedes, miserables!" esto llamo la atención de los shinobis de la niebla.

"¡Observen, tiene una línea de sangre, monstro!" dijo al parecer el líder del grupo.

Una intensa explosión de chacra se hizo presente, blanca y negra. El chacra blanco gracias a Naruto Yang, mientras que el chacra negro gracias a Naruto Ying.

De esta explosión se conciso un chacra gris, producto de los dos anteriores. Un chacra que representaba frialdad y calidez, felicidad y tristeza, amor y dolor, todo esto en uno.

"¡Ustedes morirán!"

Fueron las ultimas que escucho el grupo de shinobis.

Posteriormente, un fuego negro brotó de los ojos de Naruto incinerando a los ninjas, de los gritos y llantos ocasionados por el Amaterasu, el rubio se retiró para darle un funeral apropiado, con una tumba apropiada para la persona que fue el modelo de padre de Naruto. Sin saber que esa tumba sería abierta semanas después, momento en el que Naruto estaría combatiendo en la guerra civil de Kirigakure.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK._**

 **"** **Ahora a Kusagakure no Sato por Karin y después a darle una lección de humildad al cieguito"** y Naruto Ying se montó en Smog, revisando el compartimiento de cuero en donde estaban las lanzas, se dispuso a viajar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comente que les pareció y hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9: Capítulo 8

**Naruto o algún libro o película que se presente no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Siempre, cada acción tiene una reacción_**

Naruto-Ying junto con Smog ya se estaban acercando a los alrededores de Kusagakure no Sato, hace un par de minutos ya habían entrado en el país de la hierba.

El reloj marcaba las dos y treinta de la noche, la hora precisa para hacer un ataque sorpresa, pero si su Kage no presentaba alguna represalia por sacar a Karin de allí, entonces el no haría uso de la fuerza. Pero no le gustaba esa idea. Le gustaba de idea de pelear. Sangrar. Provocar dolor y recibirlo. El calor de una batalla de grandes magnitudes como la demostraría un shinobi de nivel Kage.

En sus divagaciones se dio cuenta que ya estaba por sobrevolar la aldea escondida entre las hierbas, Kusagakure.

Con un silbido a Smog y apuntando con su mano a la entrada de la aldea. Smog se fue en picada y con sus garras destruyo gran parte de la entrada a la aldea, obviamente esto provoco se encendiera la alarma. Entonces Smog, gruñendo y clavando sus garras en las murallas, sin dejar piedra sobre piedra. Naruto-Ying observo que ya se estaban evacuando a los civiles lo cual era bueno, no quería sorpresas. En aquel momento, dio una señal a su compañero dragón para que disparara una llamarada de fuego azul por sus fauces al cielo, y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Shurikens y kunais no se hicieron esperar, pero no afectaba en nada la piel de Smog. Un kunai imbuido en elemento viento rozo peligrosamente el cuello de Naruto-Ying. Fue en ese momento en el que el de larga cabellera rubia poso sus ojos en los del shinobi que lanzo dicho kunai, el Kusakage, un hombre de mediana estatura, aspecto rudo, cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color. Ahí Naruto-Ying hizo diferentes posiciones de manos y Smog desapareció en una nube de humo que cubrió gran parte del lugar.

Una vez que el humo se desvaneció, se pudo ver a la figura de Naruto caminando lentamente hacia la destruida entrada. Los árboles y nubes tapaban la luz de la luna que hacía que la cara de Naruto no fuera apreciada. Cansado de tanto misterio, Shun, el Kusakage disparo una bola de fuego en dirección a la silueta que se aproximaba. Mientras la bola de fuego iba avanzando hacia el desconocido la luz también lo hacía. En ese instante, Shun juro ver unos ojos rojos, peores que la muerte misma, peor que un demonio. Naruto-Ying ni se molestó en esquivar la bola de fuego e hizo uso de su Kamui para volverse intangible ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, incluidos el Kage, jounins y ANBU.

Cuando Naruto-Ying se acercó a una distancia prudente de cinco metros, y habló:

 **"** **En su aldea hay una chica llamada Karin, cabello rojo llamativo y ojos del mismo color, usa lentes, no es necesario mentirme"**

"Si, pero ya no más, ahora está en donde debería estar, con los fenómenos" respondió Shun.

Varias personas se le pasaron por su cabeza que les gustaría comprar a alguien con sangre Uzumaki.

Orochimaru. Naruto-Ying fácilmente podría pelear contra el Hebi Sannin pero no disponía de tanto tiempo.

 **"** **¿Dónde** **está?, dime o te matare"**

Unos shurikens. No era necesario el uso de palabras. Inmediatamente todos los jounins y ANBU se abalanzaron en dirección a nuestro héroe, con kunais, Tantōs y toda variedad de armas. Más de 50 personas estaban a centímetros de impactar el cuerpo de Naruto, pero nunca en sus vidas habrían pensado en lo que pasaría…

 **"** **Shinra Tensei!"** fue lo que salió de los labios de Naruto e inmediatamente todas las personas que se encontraban a punto de producir su ataque fue repelida por una gravedad que hizo que salieron dispersados a todas partes de la demolida entrada de aldea. La mayoría quedo en un estado de inconsciencia debido a los golpes que recibieron con rocas o arboles al momento de impactar.

 **"** **Sigue usted, Kage-sama"** dijo con burla. Su ataque prácticamente diezmo a sus hombres. El pagaría.

"Fūton: Atsugai" grito Shun al terminar de hacer los sellos de manos correspondientes al Jutsu.

 **"** **(¡Tengo que rescatar a Karin!, me tengo que dar prisa. Veamos, el tipo puede usar el Fūton y el Katon, es peligroso si los combinara… ¡Listo!)"** todos los pensamientos de Naruto-Ying fueron interrumpidos cuando el Kage agrego una bola de fuego a su Jutsu de viento ocasionando una gran cúpula de fuego que se dirigía a Naruto.

Cuando la técnica del Kusakage termino, produciendo que gran parte del campo de batalla se incinerara, Naruto ya no se encontraba allí, causando que el Kage sonriera con prepotencia al creer que había asesinado al idiota con su destructivo Jutsu.

Naruto-Ying apareció frente a Orochimaru que cargaba en su hombro a la pelirroja de Karin en estado de inconsciencia.

¿Pero como la logro localizar?

Minutos antes de que se realizara el ataque junto a Smog, Naruto creo un clon de sombra para que se escondiera en el bosque profundo. Recolectando el suficiente Senjutsu para que pudiera localizar.

En estos instantes, Orochimaru miraba con un gesto de ambición y deseo palpable en todo su rostro a Naruto que en su ojo izquierda tenía el Rinne Sharingan activo además del Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno en el derecho.

 **"** **Oh mierda"** declaro Naruto-Ying al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido todo el rato que estuvo él activo.

Pues claro, Naruto siempre usaba un Genjutsu para ocultar el Rinne Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo, cosa de la cual se encargaba Kurama. Pero ahora el zorro se encontraba ocupado en mantener a Naruto-Yang en un estado de coma momentáneo.

"Eres una caja de sorpresas Naruto-kun, dime, ¿Qué te parecería ir junto a mí? Te daré poder para hacer lo que te propongas" dijo el Sannin.

 **"** **Solo cállate y dame a Karin"** el tono que uso el rubio aumento la sonrisa que tenía el de aspecto de serpiente.

"Lamento decirte, Naruto-kun, que no podre dártela a menos que tu vengas" expuso pelinegro.

 **"** **En ese caso… ¡Kamui!"** un pequeño torbellino literalmente se tragó el cuerpo de la chica, Orochimaru tuvo que escapar unos metros para no ser arrastrado por la fuerza del vórtice.

"¡Tu, maldito!" expreso colérico el Sannin.

 **"** **Nos vemos cuando nos veamos, Orochimaru-kun"** dijo Naruto-Ying antes desaparecer en un resplandor negro apareciendo de nueva cuenta en el lomo de Smog que ya se estaba alejando del país de la hierba. Usando su Kamui nuevamente, trajo de vuelta a Karin a esta dimensión, colocándola en sus brazos para que no callera al vacío.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Smog solo volaba en dirección a la aldea de la hoja, claro que podría usar su Jutsu de tele transportación el Hikari Satsujin, pero era mucha la distancia y se le acabaría el chacra pronto, además de llevar a una persona consigo se necesitaba más. En eso notó que la fémina estaba despertando y aplico un Genjutsu en sus ojos para que Karin no se percatara de sus Dōjutsu.

"Ahh, mi cabeza duele" dijo la pelirroja que estaba despertando. Pasaron unos segundos en donde la Karin se orientaba. Inmediatamente reconoció la cara que tenía al frente, una de las pocas personas que logro comprenderla. Al darse cuenta en donde estaba ocurrieron algunas emociones, pánico por la altura, extrañeza por estar ahí y no donde Orochimaru, y además de sonrojarse al estar en los brazos de un chico muy apuesto según ella.

 **"** **Karin, que bueno que has despertado"** dijo Ying con verdadera ternura.

"¿Dónde estoy, Naruto-kun?" la chica de pelos rojos.

 **"** **Me he enterado de la situación que ibas a enfrentar y no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, además de que…"** el rubio pensaba continuar, pero Karin fue más rápida y se abalanzo a él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Una vez que Karin dejo de llorar, esta se dejó llevar por las sensaciones del vuelo, ella estaba dispuesta a dormirse dado que había sido una jornada algo agotadora, pero cuando cerró los ojos sintió una presencia muy distinta a la del Naruto que conoció en los exámenes Chūnin, pero a la vez muy familiar. Era difícil describirlo, era como… como una moneda, pero con diferentes caras.

Llegando a las cercanías de Konoha, mando a Smog a descansar y se tele transportó a su departamento con Karin, que curiosamente seguía durmiendo dejándola en su cama para que siguiera descansando.

En su reloj marcaban las seis y treinta de la mañana, el momento perfecto para realizar su siguiente tarea.

Corriendo silenciosamente por los tejados de Konoha arribo rápidamente al lujoso recinto del Clan Hyūga. Observando detenidamente su entorno y después de unos minutos pudo observar al primo de Hinata, Neji Hyūga. Una de las pocas personas que lo ha sacado de sus casillas.

El Hyūga recorría el recinto, resguardando la seguridad de la rama principal. En una rápida y ágil carrera en dirección al usuario del Byakugan que en último momento presto atención a la inesperada situación solo cuando Ying lo agarro de los hombros, en ese instante solo se pudo observar un destello negro.

"¿Qué mierda?" dijo el Hyūga cuando apareció en medio de un bosque.

 **"** **Trataste de matarla"** al oír esa voz recibió un certero codazo en las costillas, aún era de noche lo cual era dificultoso ver, sin pensarlo dos veces activo su Kekkei Genkai, sin embargo, Neji solo vio oscuridad, por donde veía, la zona estaba cubierto con una neblina de chacra negro. Un chacra perverso que le helo los huesos.

"¡Muéstrate!" el ninja con Dōjutsu.

 **"** **Trataste de matarla por las acciones de la rama principal hacia la secundaria"**

"Era mi maldito destino como ciervo"

 **"** **¡Esa no te expiara de tus actos!"** un puñetazo impacto la cara de Neji.

"Su destino es ser débil, una deshonra"

 **"** **El destino se puede alterar"** dijo Ying sin titubear.

"Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor, es inevitable"

 **"** **Uno puede ser si lo quiere ser, además, ¿Quién crees que controla nuestro destino?"**

"Los Dioses" contesto Neji, seguro de sí.

 **"** **HA, no me hagas reír, ¿Crees que tú les importas? Una persona que ha sufrido, ¿Acaso ellos te han ayudado?"**

"No, pero…" en ese momento el Hyūga empezó a dudar de sus creencias instauradas.

 **"** **¿Qué harías se te dijera que te puedo sacar el sello que te colocaron?"**

"Es imposible, la única forma de hacerlo es morir" convencido. Pero Neji sintió que una mano le quitaba su hitae ninja y colocaba su palma en su frente, de inmediato un agudo dolor lo sacudió haciéndolo gritar y posteriormente caer al suelo rendido.

Neji Hyūga al despertar se dio cuenta de que lo que había pasado no fue un sueño, de inmediato se vio en el reflejo de un charco cercano y efectivamente no había presencia de sello alguno. Por otro lado, la persona que lo había golpeado dejó una nota enganchada en su hitae. Neji la leyó minuciosamente, al final no pudo contener que una lagrima se le escapara. La nota decía lo siguiente:

 _Para Neji_

 _Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que elimine tu sello y la verdad no fue gran cosa. Lo que trate de demostrar fue tu cobarde acción al querer desquitarte con una persona que no ha causado ningún mal, por lo tanto, mi petición como moneda de cambio es que te disculpes con tu prima Hinata. No pienses que me olvido de la situación del clan Hyūga_ , _creo fuertemente que Hiashi está siendo manipulado como tantas otras personas dentro de Konoha; ahora es frio, calculador y una persona sin escrúpulos. No es la persona que yo solía conocer._

 _Ahora entras tú, puedes tomar dos decisiones; la primera es no hacer nada y esperar que el supuesto destino que crean los dioses se cumpla, o bien puedes ser mis ojos en el clan Hyūga, una persona que no se deja intimidar y alguien que peleara contra toda adversidad por las cenizas de sus padres y la dignidad de sus virtudes y valores._

 _Si has leído la nota hasta esta parte supongo que tu decisión es la segunda opción que te di anteriormente, para mantenernos en contacto solo deja unas gotas de sangre en la esquina inferior derecha del papel._

 _Saludos cordiales, Naruto Ōtsutsuki._

Neji hizo lo indicado y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano se retiró del lugar, no sin antes hablar.

"Gracias Naruto-sama, por darme un propósito en mi existencia"

 **Listo, me he demorado, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré subir con mayor anterioridad, saludos BYE.**


	10. Chapter 10: Capitulo 9

**Naruto o algún libro o película que se presente no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.**

"Naruto" Habla un personaje humano.

"(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje humano.

 **"** **Naruto" Habla un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **"** **(Naruto)" Piensa un personaje sobrenatural o invocación.**

 **Nota autor.**

 **Leonardo872:** Jajaja, es bueno tener a un fan preocupado del fic, bueno como veras en este capi Naruto se convertirá en una persona más fría y calculadora de acuerdo a las experiencias que vaya viviendo. La verdad Naruto-Yang y Naruto-Ying comparte casi todo menos el cuerpo claro está, pero los dos tienen personalidades de Indra y Ashura equitativamente. En cuanto a Neji: él lo eligió así ósea tener otro propósito que servir de lastre al clan Hyuga, además de querer hacer todo más justo. Saludos.

 ** _Capítulo 9: El enfrentamiento da inicio._**

Naruto despertó, por alguna extraña razón le dolía el cuerpo levemente. Quizás el fuerte dolor de cabeza del otro día le perjudico en uno que otro aspecto. De inmediato un exquisito olor inundo sus narices y ni lento ni perezoso fue a dónde provenía dicho olor.

Impactante, esa fue su reacción al ver a la persona que se encontraba parada allí, preparando un desayuno para dos, era Karin. Pero Karin debería estar en Kusa a 300 km de aquí. Tratando de conectar cualquier relación del porque Karin estaba aquí en Konoha y más específicamente en su casa.

"Veo que haz despertado, eh Naruto-kun" dijo la pelirroja haciendo que los pensamientos del rubio se interrumpieran.

"Eh, si Karin-chan" respondió Naruto algo dudoso.

"Hice el desayuno, supongo que debes de tener hambre, dormiste bastante es casi medio día" informo con sonrisa en cara.

"Si…, gracias, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo" Naruto tomó asiento en la mesa donde estaba preparado el desayuno. "Karin-chan, ¿puedo saber quién te trajo hasta aquí, ósea hasta Konoha? Porque según yo sabía tú vives ¿o no?"

"¿Qué no recuerdas?, tú me trajiste hasta aquí, bueno creo que el cansancio te paso algo de factura" respondió la chica con gratitud en su voz.

"Eh… si claro…" ahora todo tenía sentido, Ying tomo su cuerpo a la fuerza e hizo con él lo que le dio la gana. Tendrían una clara conversación.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Posteriormente Naruto agradeció de la comida y se retiró a bañarse ya que estaba bastante sucio. Una vez todo preparado se dispuso a salir de su apartamento directo a la torre Hokage no sin antes despedirse de Karin y dejar una nota en su mesita de noche de su habitación.

Llegando a la torre Hokage con su eficiente Jutsu de espacio tiempo toco la puerta del despacho y espero a que le dieran el pase. Allí pudo ver a Minato firmando papeles como de costumbre. El rubio Namikaze miro de la mala gana la llegada del shinobi pero lo intento disimular.

"Buenos días, Hokage-sama" dijo Naruto con respeto para no causar algún alboroto.

"Buenos días, Naruto-san, ¿Qué se te ofrece?" el Hokage fue al grano ya que no quería usar su tiempo como según él 'el demonio'.

"Me gustaría tomarme un par de días de vacaciones, quiero despejar un poco mi mente, además de que he cumplido con todas mis obligaciones como ninja de la aldea" pidió de la manera más amable posible para poder persuadir al corrupto líder.

"Eh si claro, pero va haber una gran tormenta dicen, ¿No será mejor posponer tu viaje unos días? Naruto-san" la curiosidad de Minato salió a flote a base de la pregunta.

"No Hokage-sama, lo prefiero así" respondió convencido Naruto.

"Bueno, no veo por qué denegarte tu petición, así que te daré un pase para salir de la aldea por dos días, ¿Vale?"

"Muchas gracias Hokage-sama"

Una vez que Naruto salió de la oficina, una figura emergió de las sombras y era nada menos que Danzō Shimura y este lanzo una sutil mirada al Hokage, después Minato con un simple chasqueo de dedos e inmediatamente aparecieron tres ANBU con máscaras oficiales de Raíz.

"Sai, Torune y Fū; su misión es simple, seguir a Naruto Ōtsutsuki a donde quiera que vaya, ¿Entendido?" dijo Danzō con voz de dura mientras el rubio Namikaze lo apoyaba.

"¡Hai!" respondieron sumisos a sus supuestos líderes.

Naruto iba a paso veloz avanzando por el bosque, hace rato que dejo la entrada de aldea obviamente mostrando su pasaporte para salir de Konoha. Parando en seco en una rama de árbol gritó con tono frio:"

"¡Salgan de una vez!"

Surgiendo a través de la espesura de un frondoso árbol; Sai, Torune y Fū. El que trato de comenzar a hablar fue Sai, aunque el miedo y la preocupación de ver a su líder en ese estado furia le dificulto la tarea:

"Naruto-sama no-nos pidieron que lo- lo siguiéramos pe-pero…"

"Tengo asuntos que zanjar con una persona" el mensaje implícito fue captado claro por el trio, es decir, no molestar hasta que el asunto termine.

En eso Naruto siguió corriendo, la tormenta comenzaba a dar inicios con vientos y llovizna, pero todavía eran muy débiles. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al lugar planeado. El Valle del Fin.

El ojiazul procedió a crear un clon y le aplico un poco de su sangre en él, posteriormente hizo una serie de sellos a una velocidad destacable, cabe mencionar que el clon siempre tuvo abierto los ojos, pero al terminar de conjugar los sellos el clon abrió los ojos.

Y los ojos eran rojos.

"Es hora de arreglar esto, ¡¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, cuando se te de la puta gana?!" dijo Naruto-Yang con bastante enfado.

 **"** **Primero que todo quiero que no metas a Kurama en esto. Pero sí, era lo correcto, era necesario para el bien de Karin"** respondió calmado Ying.

"¡Pero no era correcto para el bien común de todos!"

 **"** **¿Bien común dices? El bien común es el último recurso del hombre para defenderse de lo colosal. Pero no todos serán beneficiados, nunca, siempre habrán excepciones en los que una persona aspirara a más y a más, y es ahí cuando todos se revelaran contra esa persona y harán algo por el bien común de la sociedad, pero esto es un círculo vicioso; nunca se acaba."**

"¡La gente puede cambiar y lo harán! Dejaran atrás sus ambiciones para algo que beneficie a todo el mundo; solo deben compartir un sentimiento."

 **"** **Es verdad, pero el sentimiento que tú dices es el odio, el dolor y el miedo"**

"Si… aunque me duela debo admitirlo, pero del odio nace el amor que forjara una nueva era; una era de paz" dijo el rubio Yang convencido.

 **"** **Persona como tú y como yo nunca conocerán la paz porque ¡tú eres mi enfermedad y yo la tuya!"** dijo Ying con notorio resentimiento.

"Hoy tu aprenderás tu lugar, ¡el cual es mantenerte sumiso siempre!" con mucho enojo se expresó.

 **"** **Debes tener mucha confianza en ti mismo para creer que tienes una oportunidad de vencerme, Naruto-Yang"** habló de forma burlesca.

"Tengo más entrenamiento que tú, te venceré"

 **"** **El entrenamiento no importa, ¡la voluntad lo es todo!"** dijo Ying y de inmediato corrió de forma recta hacia Naruto que no se lo esperaba y le encesto un puñetazo en toda la caja torácica dejándolo sin aire. por un momento. **"Tu enemigo no esperara a que estés listo, ¡tu enemigo no es considerado ni tampoco justo!"**

"Si… es verdad, ¡mi enojo nubla el juicio de no querer matarte!" la batalla había comenzado y era una batalla a muerte.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, yo me iré de vacaciones unas semanas y demorare en actualizar. Saludos BYE.**


End file.
